As Absurdas Aventuras de Charlotte Holmes
by Karla K
Summary: Charlotte é apenas mais uma aspirante a detetive, que dá adeus ao mundo do tédio enquanto tenta ocupar sua vida com algo útil antes da Season 3 de Sherlock. E consegue muito - MUITO - mais do que estava esperando.
1. Charlotte Holmes & A Busca da Inspiração

**CHARLOTTE HOLMES E A BUSCA DA INSPIRAÇÃO**

**09/03/2012**

**20:45**

Estou deitada em um sofá velho da minha kitnet alugada, computador ligado, jogando uma bolinha de papel para o alto e atingindo a minha cabeça em todas as tentativas, porque eu não tenho mira. Estou _entediada_. Simplesmente assim.

Já fiz de tudo para tentar passar o tédio, desde brincar de cobrir toda parte visível do meu corpo com adesivos de nicotina – com resultados catastróficos – até dar uns tiros no teto com a minha pistola d'água – com resultados ainda mais catastróficos –, já que fiz um buraco na telha e agora tenho uma goteira. Brilhante.

Não estou só entediada, não, isso seria até fácil de remediar. Estou... frustrada. E remédio contra frustração só em farmácia especializada. Estou frustrada com o universo, o cosmos, o cara do aluguel, a Gisele Bündchen, minha orquídea, mas, principalmente, com um senhor chamado Moffat.

Senhor este que não está contribuindo – e nem irá – para me ajudar a superar essa angústia, pelo menos não tão cedo. Ou pelo próximo ano. E seis meses.

E agora diz-se que está com uma crise de inspiração. Ah, isso não.

Três episódios por ano? Aceito o desafio.

Matar o Moriarty? Tudo bem, até vai.

Johnlock não rolar? Eu aguento.

Mas bloqueio criativo? AH, NÃO, ISSO NÃO, MOÇO. E como o senhor espera que eu viva sabendo que a história está lá, solta no ar, feito vento, sem final, sem continuação, sem... Argh. Essa sensação de novo. O tal do Formigamento Retinol, acho.

_**Não ouse chorar, Charlotte.**_

E o papel caiu de novo na minha cabeça. "PAF", ele fez.

Esse PAF foi a última gota. Minha cabeça já estava roxa de tantas batidas. Eu desmaiei.

E então, eu estava em um lugar estranho. Desconhecido. E por desconhecido, eu digo totalmente estranho para mim e a minha realidade na kitnet.

Pessoas de cartola correndo pelas ruas, carruagens, um palácio, um relógio grande, e panfletos dizendo "" VIDA LONGA A RAINHA VITÓRIA".

Sério. Que raio de lugar é esse?

Até que eu vi uma grande placa, com letras garrafais: "VOCÊ ESTÁ EM LONDRES".

Ah. Londres. Eu já sabia...

Mas peraí. Londres não tem carruagens. Tem carros e Cumberbitches.

Até que eu vi outra placa debaixo daquela: "VOCÊ ESTÁ NO SÉCULO XIX".

Ah, que bom. Ótimo. Aqui é tudo muito bem explicadinho, né? Já que estou aqui, entrarei no joguinho. Quem serei eu nesta realidade alternativa nada plausível e perfeitamente inexplicável?

Então eu vi um burrico puxando um grande carregamento de espelhos. O cocheiro gritava "ANDA, CRIATURA!".

E eu me vi. Andava com um uma bengala. Eu sou o bisavô do Dr. House?

E então olhei um pouco mais pra cima. Sobretudo negro, cachecol azul, e um chapeuzinho ridículo.

I am Sherlock. Fucking. Holmes. How on Earth did that happen.

Foi aí eu vi meus longos cabelos escuros e mãos extremamente femininas. Não, eu sou Charlotte Holmes. Hoje é o dia do contrário ou...

Mas onde será que está meu caro Watson?

Eu não posso ser o Sherlock sem o Watson, isso é elementar.

Bati o pé no chão. Por que eu fui sonhar pela metade? Pipocas...

Andei pela cidade da forma mais discreta possível, camuflando-me com a multidão. Sério, ninguém se importou comigo sapateando e gritando pela rua "COMO EU FAÇO PRA VOOOLTAR? CADÊ O WATSON? Ó MUNDO CRUEEEEL!"

Povo legal.

Passei na frente de uma livraria. Lá tinham livros estranhos, de um tal de Shakespeare. Bufei. Quem se importa com esse cara?

O único "autor" que eu me importo no momento é o...

**OH, NO. **E eu me lembrei de tudo.

Será que não há nada que eu possa fazer? Será que eu posso ajudar?

Vi meu reflexo em uma poça no chão.

Eu sou Holmes. Charlotte Holmes. É claro que eu posso ajudar.

ESTÁ DECICIDO!

VOU ATRAVESSAR OCEANOS, DESERTOS ESCALDANTES, MONTANHAS CONGELADAS, IR ATÉ A JANELA MAIS ALTA, DA TORRE MAIS ALTA (cof cof, filme errado) E VOU ENCONTRAR O PARADEIRO DA (silêncio dramático de 3 segundos) INSPIRAÇÃO DO MALDITO MOFFAT!

*SOLTA A MUSIQUINHA DE AVENTURA*

E SEJA O QUE DEUS QUISER!

* * *

><p><strong>1003/12**

**05:06**

Ontem foi um dia muito complicado. Rodei a cidade inteira procurando pelo meu caro Watson.

O que eu não sabia era que Watson é um nome bastante comum em Londres.

Encontrei exatos 348 Watsons.

Padeiros, sapateiros, madeireiros, cocheiros e todas essas profissões medievais terminadas em "eiros". Nenhum deles era o meu amigo, meu caro Watson. Não que eu soubesse exatamente quem seria meu Watson, mas esse é o tipo de coisa que a gente simplesmente sabe. Né?

Mas eu tinha uma missão. E iria continuar do mesmo jeito, com ou sem Watson.

Decidi que seria "com Watson". Então roubei um pão do Watson padeiro e o nomeei Watson. Não um pão qualquer, uma baguete.

Procurei uma pensão baratinha nos confins da cidade. Aí eu lembrei que o sonho era meu e que eu podia fazer o que bem entendesse, e então materializei 100 libras, um trenzinho e uma bolinha de gude.

Então, cá estou eu. Resolvi acordar cedo na pensão para poder pensar um pouco. Quando acordei, lembrei que posso pensar a qualquer hora do dia, mas eu já havia acordado, de qualquer forma.

Onde será que a inspiração do Moffat havia se metido? Será que estava perdida em algum lugar de Londres?

Seria uma busca bastante arriscada, eu poderia enfrentar monstros perigosos pelo caminho e havia chances de eu não voltar... inteira.

Mas tudo bem, é só um sonho mesmo. Se eu morrer, eu acordo e fica tudo chuchu beleza.

Também, o que é que eu estava esperando?

Uma estrada de tijolos amarelos com placas, e uma indicação com letras em néon dizendo "_A INSPIRAÇÃO DO MOFFAT ESTÁ AQUI_"?

Nãããão. Eu gosto mesmo é do perigo.

Adrenalina nas veias. E nas artérias também.

Agora virou questão de honra.

Desci os 27 andares da pensão e me dirigi ao pub mais próximo, no térreo do edifício. Não havia ninguém lá. Não ainda.

Porque eu soltei um berro e todo mundo resolveu aparecer.

Tá que ninguém achou isso muito legal, mas como eles já estavam acordados, resolveram ficar logo pro café da manhã.

Sentamos em uma mesa, eu e Watson.

Não gostei nada dos olhares que os mendigos estavam dando para o meu caro amigo. Mas até eu reconheço que o Watson era mesmo um pão. Muito gato.

A governanta apareceu com um café e biscoitos para mim e perguntou se eu desejava manteiga. Mas o que eu iria fazer com manteiga?

- Senhora, sou uma viajante em busca de aventuras. Já rodei pelo mundo inteiro solucionando mistérios e ganhei medalhas pela minha bravura e coragem.

-Sério? – ela perguntou admirada.

- Não. Mas um dia eu serei foda assim.

- Perdão?

- Esqueça – respondi. – Escute. Eu realmente estou em uma missão, e acabei de decidir que é uma missão secreta. De importância internacional.

- E o Kiko?

- Não, não, só eu e meu amigo Watson, mesmo.

Ela segurou a cabeça com as mãos, balançando negativamente.

- E eu com isso? – repetiu.

- Eu gostaria que a senhora preparasse alguns quitutes para mim. Não sei quanto tempo ficarei fora, e nem para onde irei.

-Só?

-Só.

-Então tá.

-E que colocasse todos eles em uma bolsa separados por cor, textura e gosto, junto com outras coisas que certamente precisarei, como uma lanterna (isso já foi inventado?), uma corda, uma bússola, uma identidade falsa, vários pares de meia, um cobertor, uma barraca e um cata-vento.

A mulher desmaiou.

É, eu acho que deveria ter ido por partes.

Mas acredito que ela consiga isso pra mim.

Assim, vou até dar um tempo para ela. Umas duas horas já estão de bom tamanho.

Saí rodopiando pela cidade, tudo ainda estava calmo, sereno e cândido.

O sol nem tinha aparecido direito.

E então os sinos da igreja tocaram.

E... Tudo mudou.

Portas se escancararam, todas ao mesmo tempo, revelando pessoas apressadas, que corriam de um lado para o outro, sem realmente ir a algum lugar.

É, a rotina aqui começa cedo.

Mas eu não tinha tempo para isso. Precisava de um plano. Urgentemente.

Iria começar as buscas pelas cidades, interrogando o povo.

Bati a porta de um chalé estrategicamente localizado no meio de uma praça.

Sem resposta.

Bati mais forte.

Ainda sem resposta.

Gritei "VOU ARROMBAR".

Nada.

Gritei "EU JÁ ESTOU PREPARADA. VOU ARROMBAR MESMO".

Tomei distância, sem me preocupar com os olhares curiosos. E fui.

Já estava me preparando para o impacto, quando, miraculosamente, não senti nada.

Sempre soube que eu era um super-herói. Até atravessava paredes e...

Por isso, nem me dei ao trabalho de parar.

_**PAF**_

Uia, achei a parede.

Sabe quando você começa a ver passarinhos rodando em cima da sua cabeça?

Pois é.

Abri os olhos e vi um senhor de aparência meio excêntrica me encarando.

- Eu não quero comprar vassouras mágicas – ele falou sério.

-Que ótimo, porque eu não vendo vassouras mágicas. A propósito, sou Charlotte... Habbyshaw. A sua disposição – fiz uma reverência.

-Que nome estranho... – ele comentou.

-É o que todos me dizem. Mas gosto dele. É original. Sou a única no mundo. Você pode ir no Google e comprovar.

- Google?

-Deixa pra lá – afastei um mosquito imaginário com as mãos. – Sou uma aventureira. Sabe, em busca de aventuras.

-Sei – ele assentiu com a cabeça, desconfiado.

- Então, como estava dizendo, estou em uma busca. A busca de algo que não pode ser tocado, visto ou ouvido, mas é de suprema importância para a restauração do equilíbrio da natureza. E eu preciso encontrar. Vidas dependem disso.

-A senhorita está procurando o Santo Graal? Porque, se for, ainda estão convocando alguns cavaleiros para a Távola Redon...

-NÃO, NÃO! Estou procurando a inspiração de alguém.

- E isso é possível?

-É sim, se você acreditar.

-E você anda lendo muita abobrinha, garota. Sugiro que comece o tratamento mais rápido possível – sorriu irônico. – Só por curiosidade, como você saberia se tivesse encontrado? A inspiração pularia na sua frente, ergueria os bracinhos e diria "Hullo, titia!"?

-Claro que não, isso seria ridículo.

-A senhorita tem problemas. – ele constatou.

-E o senhor não tem imaginação.

-E como a senhorita pode ter tanta certeza?

Respirei fundo e voltei a encarar o homem mais velho e ligeiramente rabugento. Havia algo familiar nele que eu não conseguia explicar.

-Desculpe-me, senhorita. – ele interrompeu, mais calmo. – Não estou no meu melhor humor hoje.

-Desculpe-me, também. – disse sinceramente. – Eu estou atrapalhando o senhor e a sua... – olhei para a escrivaninha – escrita.

-Não, tudo bem. Pode perguntar o que quiser.

-Bom, eu iria perguntar se a inspiração dele passou por aqui, mas eu acho melhor ficar calada.

Ele revirou os olhos e bufou.

-A inspiração de quem?

-De um... autor que eu conheço. Ele escreve, digamos, livros, uma série policial, se o senhor entende. Com assassinatos e pistas e deduções brilhantes. De uma qualidade formidável. E já conquistou muitas pessoas no mundo todo. Mas está passando por uma crise de inspiração, e todos os telespec... digo, leitores, estão desesperados. Eles querem que ele continue a história, dê um final a ela.

Os olhos do senhor brilharam por um momento, mas logo voltaram ao seu estado controlado habitual.

-Um autor de um drama policial? Conte-me mais.

- Então, eu embarquei nesta missão, e não irei parar até encontrar a inspiração dele, e levá-la de volta a sua cabeça em segurança.

-Criança – ele fechou os olhos como se procurasse palavras para continuar. – Sobre esse autor de quem fala, creio que não será possível ajudá-lo desse jeito.

-Por quê?

-A inspiração de um autor, de uma mente criativa, uma vez perdida, demora bastante para voltar. Precisa de estímulos. Sabe, não é aquela coisa de "eu quero que você volte, agora". Ela, simplesmente, vem. E você tem que aproveitar a chance, pois é como uma estrela cadente: passa rápido. Deve agarrá-la na primeira tentativa, senão, talvez ela demore a passar novamente. E só _você_ pode fazer isso.

- Justamente, _eu_ estou tentando fazer isso.

- Não, não. Só você mesmo pode fazer, ou seja, ninguém pode fazer por você. É algo bem pessoal.

-Então, realmente não há nada que eu possa fazer? – eu estava decepcionada.

-Na verdade, há sim. Autores gostam que seu trabalho seja reconhecido e prestigiado. Há muita cobrança em cima do seu autor no momento, muita pressão, ele pode estar sobrecarregado. A senhorita o conhece? Elogie-o, fale o quanto seu livro é importante, sobre como ele é influente na sua vida. Agora, diga-me, que livro é esse?

-Provavelmente a senhor não conhece e não vale muito a pena conhecer agora.

-Neste caso, agora, é só esperar. Não se desespere. O problema não é seu para resolver.

Eu sorri.

-O senhor fala com tanta convicção... Como se conhecesse do assunto.

Ele encarou um espaço fixo no chão por alguns segundos. Não pressionei.

-Eu sou escritor – começou. – Mas no auge da minha carreira, dos meus livros, matei meu personagem principal. Não sei se foi a melhor escolha. Os leitores vieram com uma pedra em cada mão. Sinto-me arrependido e não sei o que fazer.

-Isso é terrível.

-Eu sei – concordou, com um fio de voz. – Meu personagem tornou-se tão importante para mim quanto um grande amigo, e devo admitir que sinto falta dele.

-Interessante. Foi num ponto parecido da história que o meu autor empacou.

-Inventar uma falsa morte parece uma ideia absurda agora, dadas as circunstâncias em que ela aconteceu. Ninguém aceitaria algo forçado demais, obviamente não, mas parece impossível criar uma explicação racional para a história.

-O senhor já tentou?

-Aí está a questão – ele frisou. – Encontro-me com um... bloqueio criativo. Uma crise de inspiração, como preferir.

Eu sorri mais uma vez. Nada como estar nos sapatos dos outros.

-Penso nos meus leitores mais fiéis – disse melancólico. – Tive que me afastar da escrita por um tempo, até tudo se acalmar.

-Se o livro é tão importante para o senhor, e se seus leitores são mesmo fiéis, eles voltarão. Por favor, não desista. Preciso saber que há, de fato, cura para essa doença tão devastadora.

Ele considerou por alguns momentos. Então, sem aviso algum, guiou-me em direção a porta. Ele estava me mandando embora? Estendeu a mão para mim. –Ainda não me apresentei devidamente, e por isso peço perdão. – mudou de assunto bruscamente. – Caso queira tirar a prova e ler os contos por si mesma, e assim tirar suas conclusões, procure pelos trabalhos de Arthur Conan Doyle. Tenha uma ótima tarde, senhorita.

Eu não estendi a mão em retorno.

Eu não conseguia ao menos respirar.

Seria possível estar hiperventilando naquele momento?

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

-ELE NUNCA CAIU! – gritei na soleira da porta. –ELE NUNCA SE JOGOU, FOI ASSIM QUE SOBREVIVEU! O SENHOR TÁ ENTENDENDO? ELE FEZ TODOS ACREDITAREM QUE ELE SE JOGOU E LEVOU O OUTRO JUNTO, MAS NA VERDADE, NUNCA FOI ASSIM! OH! OH! COMO A VIDA É BELA! POR FAVOR, LEMBRE-SE DISSO, SIR ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE. LEMBRE-SE DISSO!

Eu nunca fiquei para ouvir a resposta, porque já estava correndo loucamente pela cidade, esbarrando nas pessoas e dando gritinhos de emoção, sem rumo.

Aquele era _o _escritor, O Escritor. O primeiro e único. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. _O homem._

Em algum momento, percebi que havia caído para trás e estava agora de perninhas para o ar rodeada por uma multidão de curiosos, alguns me cutucando levemente para saber se eu estava bem.

-ESTOU ESPETACULAR! – respondi. – Todo mundo gosta de um final feliz, né, todo mundo gosta de um final feliz, né! – fiquei repetindo enquanto as pessoas concordavam comigo com a cabeça, não sei se por opinião ou por medo mesmo.

-E se não souber o que colocar no final – continuei em tom didático. – é só escrever um "e foram felizes para sempre"! Já existe essa expressão?

Alguns fizeram caras de desentendidos e confusos.

-Pois bem, esqueci que estava na idade da pedra! – sentia-me ligeiramente embrigada.- Pooodem usar a expressão, é muito boa, vai fazer sucesso, eu garanto. ADEUS, PESSOAL!

As pessoas acenaram de volta, algumas rindo, outras entusiasmadas mesmo, enquanto eu corria de volta para a pensão, ficando ainda mais sem fôlego.

Então Moffat eventualmente iria acabar recuperando sua inspiração e nos surpreendendo de novo, agora eu estava convicta. A única coisa que eu precisava fazer era esperar. E esperar. E tentar me ocupar enquanto isso.

Era muita informação pra um dia só, muita informação pra um dia só. Quando me viu, a governanta apareceu equilibrando uma bolsa pesada com os braços, gingando pelo corredor.

- Aqui está, senhorita! Tudo que você pediu. Tive que rodar Londres inteira, mas consegui, está tudinho aqui!

-Não precisarei mais. Pode jogar fora.

Ela me encarava incrédula.

Eu fui embora.

Subi para o meu quarto no 27º andar, com meu fiel companheiro Watson na bolsa.

Minha aventura havia então acabado. Da forma mais não convencional e bizarra possível, e sinto que meu pobre coração nunca mais será o mesmo.

De qualquer forma, espero ter a oportunidade de enfrentar dragões roxos com listras cor-de-burro-quando-foge da próxima vez.

Afinal, o sonho é meu.

**AH! É UM SONHO, POXA! **Só um sonho, poxa.

...

E agora? O que eu faço?

Talvez eu volte. Será que alguém sentiu minha falta?

Aliás, o que eu faço mesmo pra voltar?

AH, SIM! Vi em algum lugar que quando você morre no seu sonho, você acorda. Eu podia tentar morrer do jeito mais legal possível, e ainda acordaria! VEJA QUE MARAVILHA!

Decidi que iria morrer pulando do telhado da pensão. 27 andares. Parecia uma boa forma para morrer, bem original.

Mas antes, precisava ter a garantia de que meu amigo Watson ficaria bem. Andei pelas ruas, e vi um senhor maltrapilho sentado no chão pedindo esmolas. Ele me disse que cuidaria muito bem dele, enquanto lambia os beiços. Como as pessoas aqui são meigas, né?

Não sei como, em um momento estava acenando para uma freira, e no outro já havia voltado para o 27º andar. Pelo menos assim eu economizava metade da viagem.

Não pensei duas vezes e pulei. Mas eu nunca cheguei a sentir o baque do meu corpo contra o chão.

-CHARLOTTEEEEEE! – ouvi alguém gritar.

-O QUE É? – gritei de volta.

Mas que droga, bela maneira de voltar do melhor sonho de uma geração. Ninguém NUNCA me visita aqui no meu place, só o cara do aluguel quando quer vir me cobrar. JUSTO HOOOOJE ELE RESOLVE VIR?

-Olá, maninha! – disse minha sorridente e psicopática irmã, Sophie. Muitos diziam que ela ocupava um cargo mínimo na produção da revista de fofocas das celebridades, mas poucos sabiam que na verdade era ela que produzia as fofocas. E espalhava por aí, também.

Um ser humano terrível. Desprezível. Terrivelmente... fofo.

-O que você quer agora, Sophie? – perguntei rispidamente, ainda deitada, sem tirar os olhos da goteira no teto.

-Olhe como o céu está lindo, Lotte! - ela abriu as cortinas. -Sua irmã não pode simplesmente resolver visitá-la num belo dia como esse?

-É claro que não. Você quer alguma coisa. Um abraço, ou coisa ainda pior.

-Vamos jantar!

-Não estou com fome.

-Até você precisa comer, querida.

-Não agora.

-Então vamos passear com meu gato Stu!

-Not my division.

-Passar trotes?

-Not really my area.

-Tudo bem. Agora que você acabou com as minhas opções divertidas para passar um dia alegre com você, o que iremos fazer?

A sua meiguice estava me irritando mais que o normal hoje, e eu procurei discretamente por minha pistola d'água.

-Olha pra esse lugar, criatura. – falou distraída. – É cheio de trecos. ALGUMA COISA de legal deve ter.

Ela remexeu um baú antigo no canto da sala.

-Hey, achei o Monopoly! Vamos jogar? – bateu palminhas. – Eu sou o verde.

-Eu sou o roxo.

-Não tem essa cor.

-MAS QUE DROGA! Táá, eu sou o verde.

-Mas _eu _já sou o verde.

-Escolhe outro.

-Tá bom... – ela se convenceu.

-Mas você não vai me dar nem um abraço? – o olho esquerdo dela tremeu.

-NÃO! Eu já disse, nada de demonstrações de afeto, é feio. Afinal, era assim que as pessoas faziam no passado, e eu não pretendo mudar agora.

-Que papo de passado é esse, logo agora?

-Nada, não... Olha, comprei a Barra da Tijuca.

_**FIM**_

_E eles foram felizes para sempre... Ou até o próximo capítulo dessa novela eletrizante, o que já é o bastante._

_Tá, parei. Juro._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conto introdutório da série Charlotte Holmes - não influencia as próximas histórias.<strong>_

**_A partir de agora, esqueçam que o Moffat existe neste universo. Hoho._**

**_Até a próxima, pessoal!_**


	2. O Mistério da Pombinha Branca

**CHARLOTTE HOLMES E O MISTÉRIO DA POMBINHA BRANCA**

**01/05/2012**

**16:51**

Uma grande tempestade inundou a minha cidade, levando meias de varais, pessoas muito magras e também a minha eletricidade.

Que maravilha.

Mas, não, isso não foi irônico. Eu adoro chuva. O barulho relaxante dos pingos agressivos caindo no chão da minha sala por causa da goteira. Dias de chuva são bons para pensar, por um motivo muito simples – a Internet vai embora. E você é obrigado a fazer algo mais útil.

Porém, como estou me sentindo particularmente inútil hoje, resolvi encarar a parede branca até ela mudar de cor. Resumindo, estou entediada. Muito entediada.

Tenho procurado empregos pela cidade, só para agradar Mamãe e Sophie, mas sempre acabo surpreendentemente me encontrando na frente da delegacia, sentada num banco qualquer comendo pipoca, esperando os policiais chegarem com novos criminosos se debatendo algemados nos carros. É sempre muito divertido.

E foi nesse momento da minha vida que eu resolvi abrir a minha agência. Porque eu gosto de histórias de detetives. E de detetives. E eu posso muito bem ser uma se eu quiser.

As pessoas ainda me ignoram na rua, e riem quando eu falo que gosto de manteiga de amendoim com geleia, principalmente porque eu não gosto de manteiga de amendoim, muito menos com geleia.

De qualquer forma, minha vidinha medíocre continua a mesma.

Onde está a aventura? Os dragões, as princesas indefesas? Onde está a EMOÇÃO? Onde estão meus fãs? E os casos, quando irão aparecer?

Afinal, tive um grande papel na busca da alegria geral da nação.

Pensei que as pessoas viriam em milhares para a porta da minha humilde residência clamando por ajuda. Desde ir catar bichanos de cima de árvores até proteger o presidente da Ucrânia em uma missão suicida. Tô aceitando qualquer coisa.

Por que ninguém vem?

Por que ninguém mais liga para lições de moral, clichês, pães super gatos e finais felizes?

Eu não entendo.

Além do mais, sinto muita falta do meu elementar amigo Watson, que nunca, NUNCA, será somente um pedaço de pão para mim. Mas com certeza ele está sendo muito bem cuidado pelo mendigo-velhinho-gente-boa que eu achei na rua.

E, pra completar tudo isso, hoje é Dia do Trabalho, e eu sempre choro no Dia do Trabalho. Precisa comentar mais algo?

Cara, como eu queria ser alguém.

Aí vem você e diz: _Mas você já é alguém_**.**

Só que eu quero ser _alguém_, e não alguém, sacas?

E você: _Não_.

Então, sinceramente, eu quero que você se explod...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Desculpe. Este papo estava tão entediante que eu cochilei um pouco.

E foi a coisa mais útil que eu fiz nessa semana.

Ah, falando em _coisas_, a tia da irmã da cozinheira da casa da minha dentista comprou um...

**TOC TOC**

O que foi isso?

**TOC TOC**

Ah, a porta.

...

**TOC TOC**

Ah, atender.

Espero que não sejam _aquelas_ escoteiras chatas de novo com _aquele _biscoito engasga-gato de novo. Isso mesmo, Vaga-Lumes, estou falando com vocês.

Abro a porta despreocupadamente quando um ser invade a minha casa, completamente desesperado.

- Você é Charlotte Holmes? – ele perguntou ofegante.

-Depende. Você é cobrador?

-Não.

-Então, sou Charlotte Holmes, a sua disposição.

-Ouvi falar do trabalho, foi-me muito bem indicada. Enfim, preciso da sua ajuda. Vidas dependem disso.

Opa. Gostei disso.

-O que é, senhor? É questão de vida ou morte? O presidente está envolvido?

-Sim, é questão de vida ou morte. E não, o presidente não está envolvido. O caso é que, minha pombinha, tão saudável, tão magnífica, parece estar muito chateada com algo. Já tentei de tudo, mas ela não melhora. Penso que talvez ela esteja doente. E isso deixa meu coração tão triste...

Arregalei os olhos. ESSA ERA A QUESTÃO DE VIDA OU MORTE? UMA POMBA FRESCA? Eu e meu talento estamos sendo muito subestimados. Onde já se viu...

-Por que o senhor não procurou um veterinário? – perguntei com falsa calma. – Sabe, veterinários cuidam de animais como a sua pombinha, não sei se o senhor sabe...

-NUNCA!

O grito dele me fez estremecer. Tá, tudo bem, se é pra cuidar da pombinha, eu cuido.

-Ok. Aceito sua proposta. Mas, o que eu tenho que fazer, exatamente?

-Acompanhe-me.

Táááá, se vamos ser misteriosos, tudo bem. Eu NÃO me importo, viu? Agora, como eu vou fazer pra ajudar o maluco de pedra e a sua pomba, eu não sei, mas...

-WOW! - Deixei um grito de surpresa escapar. O cara podia ser um _maluco_, mas ele era um _maluco_ que tinha uma _**FERRARI!**_

Mas como que chegamos aqui tão rápido?

Noffa, eu preciso controlar meus pensamentos. Eles me deixam completamente avoada. Nem vi que já tínhamos chegado à rua. Vai que um dia minha casinha está pegando fogo e eu nem percebo e...

-Vamos?

Pensei um pouco. Um cara maluco e desconhecido, que chega na minha casa do nada, diz que tem uma pomba precisando da minha atenção, e está me convidando para entrar na sua Ferrari. Nada estranho até aí.

Mas, ainda sim, faltava algo. Sentia isso.

Olhei para a padaria que ficava estrategicamente localizada do lado oposto da rua.

TOUCHÉ! JÁ SEI!

- Claro – respondi. – Mas preciso fazer uma coisa antes. É rápido, não se preocupe.

Voltei da padaria com um Croissant. E não, não iria comê-lo. E isso mesmo, você adivinhou. É o Watson.

Como o último Watson foi uma Baguete, resolvi não ficar repetindo as coisas. Meu elementar e necessário amigo Watson, dessa vez, é um Croissant.

Guardei-o na bolsa pra dar sorte. -Agoooora, podemos ir.

Subimos na Ferrari e senti o vento bater nos meus cabelos enquanto ele acelerava até os 180 km/h, cantando pneus.

Mentira.

Ele estava dirigindo mais devagar que uma lesma. Olhei no velocímetro: 10 km/h. Até as tartarugas que passavam pela rua pareciam zombar da gente.

Espera... tartarugas na rua?

Perdi a linha do raciocínio quando ele me interrompeu:

-Chegamos.

Como assim, "_Chegamos_"?

Entramos no carro faz menos de um minuto.

Foi aí que eu percebi que estávamos em um lugar completamente diferente. E por "completamente diferente", entenda: na frente de uma mansão gigantesca e imponente, debaixo de outra tempestade vinda de não sei onde.

ÓTIMO. Minhas meias novas estão molhadas.

Ele saiu do carro apressadamente em direção à mansão e fechou a porta atrás dele. Bruto.

Como não tive escolha, saí correndo para a mansão também. Eu que não ia ficar parada que nem um dois de paus nessa chuva, com cara de tacho.

Conforme adentrávamos a sala principal, pude perceber a excêntrica decoração da residência. Móveis antigos, empoeirados e quadros. Muitos quadros. Todos pareciam nos seguir com olhar. Assustador.

Em um canto da sala, estava uma gaiola dourada, e dentro dela havia uma linda pomba branca, apoiada em um pequeno suporte. Ela realmente parecia muito abatida.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer – ele choramingou, desviando minha atenção da pomba. – Ela não quer mais comer, não quer mais se mexer, não quer mais fazer nada! E é tão pequena... Praticamente recém-saída do ovo...

-Senhor – eu demorei um pouco para continuar. – Eu realmente não entendo nada de animais. Mas prometo fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que a sua pombinha...

-Lizzie – ele me interrompeu.

-Certo. Para que _Lizzie _fique boa novamente.

-Muito obrigado. – disse sincero.

Analisei mais uma vez a... Lizzie. Parecia que ela tinha tudo lá, comida, água, brinquedo para aves e... um cata-vento. Suas penas estavam perfeitamente brancas e macias, ou seja, fortes e saudáveis. Por que, Lizzie? Por que você está assim?

-Ela ainda consegue voar?

-Como assim? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Voar, você sabe. Bater as asinhas e sair do chão – imitei um passarinho voando.

-Minha Lizzie não voa.

-Como assim? – agora fui eu que perguntei.

-O mundo é perigoso demais. Ela pode se machucar. É muito melhor que ela fique exatamente onde está, para evitar problemas.

-Senhor, desculpe-me a intromissão, mas Lizzie é um pássaro. E faz parte da natureza dos pássaros voar. É o que os definem, a coisa que mais prezam no mundo. Por que tirar essa satisfação deles? E por motivos egoístas? – interroguei-o levemente irritada. – Dê-me um argumento convincente.

Ele encarava o chão inexpressivamente. Estaria assim por dentro, também? Afinal, ele tinha tudo que um homem pode desejar. Uma boa casa, um bom carro. Pra quê tanta amargura? Tanta indiferença? Tanta proteção?

Continuei esperando pela resposta que não veio, mas não ousei mover meu olhar. O senhor na minha frente também não. Vendo que não iria ceder, continuei:

-O que o senhor faria se lhe colocassem em uma caixa, para que nunca mais pudesse andar? Como se sentiria? Como se sentiria sabendo que nunca mais sentiria a grama sob seus pés, a textura do asfalto, a refrescância da água num dia de calor? Diga-me. Ou melhor, pergunte à Lizzie. – disse amarga. – Ela sabe muito bem como é.

-Você não entende nada – ele finalmente replicou. – É jovem demais, sonhadora demais. Não viveu o bastante, não conhece o mundo, não sabe nada sobre as dores da vida. Portanto, não ouse me julgar.

-E o que o_ senhor _sabe tanto que eu não sei a respeito desse caso em particular? Porque acredito que, jovem ou não, uma pessoa tem noções do certo e do errado, do que é bom e do que é ruim. _Isso _– gesticulei para ele. – é ruim.

-Isso o quê?

-Tudo. Suas atitudes, seu jeito, suas ações. Está fazendo mal a si mesmo e também a um pobre ser vivo, que nada tem a ver com seus "complicadíssimos" problemas. Até imagino: "Oh, o meu iate afundou no Oceano Pacífico, terei que viajar para a Itália e comprar outro para repor a perda".

-Não presuma nada sobre mim, garota. – ele rosnou. – E respeito com os mais velhos.

Rolei os olhos.

-E o que eu preciso saber, então, para compreender o senhor?

Ele parou por um momento. Como se lembrasse de algo. Enfim, ele iria ceder. Voltou seus olhos castanhos e cansados na minha direção.

-Você pensa que eu tenho tudo. Na verdade, eu não tenho nada. Perdi tudo que um dia já foi valioso para mim. Dinheiro, mansões, _iates_, tudo isso não compra o que eu mais almejo.

-E o que é? – perguntei curiosa.

-Minha família. De volta. - houve uma pausa – Fui um crápula com todos que desejavam o meu bem, e passei por cima de quem estivesse no meu caminho. Ganhei milhões... mas perdi minha esposa. E meus filhos. Agora é tarde demais.

-Nunca é tão tarde demais, é o que dizem.

-É, sim. Além do mais, eles não devem me querer de volta. – olhou para baixo. – _Eu _não quereria.

Pela primeira vez durante todo o nosso encontro, ele sorriu. Um sorriso terrível, desesperado, uma simples puxada do lábio superior direito, acompanhado de um soluço.

-Eu tenho dois filhos. Já são adultos, agora. O mais velho tem uma filha da sua idade, pelo que ouvi falar. Todos formados. Minha esposa... Ela faleceu faz alguns anos. Não tive a oportunidade de me despedir... Ainda os amo muito. Sempre amei. Mas minha hora já passou. Eu tenho agora somente Lizzie para me fazer companhia.

-O senhor ama a Lizzie? – perguntei. – Ama mesmo?

-É óbvio que sim, você sabe que sim.

-Então deixe-a ir e viver... por favor. – acrescentei. – Ela não tem culpa de nada. Não merece viver _presa_, como o senhor. Um já é demais. Mas dois? – minhas palavras pairavam no ar.

Ele considerou por um momento. Olhava de Lizzie para a janela, da janela para Lizzie, de Lizzie para a janela, de mim para o carpete. Durou uma eternidade.

-Lizzie – ele disse carinhosamente, tocando suas penas com a ponta dos dedos. – É isso mesmo que você quer?

Eu podia jurar ter visto o pássaro acenar com a cabeça. Eu _realmente _estou enlouquecendo.

Então, ele abriu a gaiola.

Talvez não só a gaiola material, aquela dourada que estávamos vendo, mas talvez também a _sua _gaiola. A qual ele esteve preso por não sei quantos anos. E que iria libertar os dois.

Lizzie sacudiu todo o seu corpinho enquanto se encaminhava para a saída, ainda um pouco desconfiada. E então, parou.

-Vamos, Lizzie – encorajei-a. – Se eu pudesse escolher um dia para voar, seria hoje. Veja como o céu está lindo...

Espera. Lindo céu? Mas não estava chovendo TORRENCIALMENTE há alguns minutos? E agora vem um lindo pôr-do-sol e um... arco-íris? Que tempo maluco...

Ela abriu as asas, talvez pela primeira vez em toda a sua breve vida, e começou a chacoalhá-las para cima e para baixo.

Logicamente, eu estava acompanhando TODOS os movimentos com meus braços para incentivá-la. Se era pra fazer, que fosse bem feito.

Lizzie pegou impulso e...

_Voou._

Com suas asas brancas, deu voltas por toda a sala, deixando-me boquiaberta.

Não porque ela estava _dando voltas pela sala_, mas porque estava, literalmente, _iluminando_ todo o lugar que passava. Metaforicamente, é claro.

Antes de dirigir-se a janela, deu um olhar significativo para o senhor ao meu lado, que sorria feito bobo. Se eu não conhecesse bem as aves, diria que ela estava _agradecendo_.

Mas animais não agradecem com o olhar. E não falam... que isso fique bem claro.

E então, ela partiu.

Voou para fora da sua grande prisão.

No final, não havia uma grande piada ou uma grande aventura.

Havia apenas duas grandes ironias: "_a pombinha branca da paz" _e _"Droga, eu chorei no Dia do Trabalho. De novo"_.

Mas havia também algo melhor.

_Esperança._ Porque enquanto houver uma pessoa nesse mundo que puder parar para apreciar um momento como este, eu sei que ela não irá embora.

Silenciosamente, eu acompanhei o voo tranquilo da pequena pomba, até o pontinho branco se confundir com o horizonte infinito. E além.

_**FIM – Ou será que não?**_

Acordo atordoada, gritando "VOE PARA A LUZ! A LUZ".

AH, NÃO!

Sonho? De NOVO?

Sinceramente, isso já está ficando muito clichê.

Sério que não podia acabar a história assim? Final bonitinho, lição de moral, paisagem de filme e tal?

Se bem que eu realmente estava notando algumas coisas estranhas, e...

AH, NÃO! ESTOU SEM MEU AMIGO WATSON DE NOVO!

Mundo crueeeeel.

Por que eu NUNCA consigo ficar junto do meu amigo? Sempre tiram ele de mim, não é justo...

Tenho trauma de comer pão, agora.

ÓTIMO.

Virei para o lado e voltei a dormir.

_**AGORA SIM**_

_**FIM**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Conto transitório da série Charlotte Holmes. No próximo, as coisas já começam a ficar mais sérias... E logo alguém importante irá aparecer - de verdade - na história ~momento de mistério e tensão~. Espero que estejam gostando.<em>**

**_If convinient, review._**

**_If inconvinient, review anyway._**

**_-AK_**


	3. A Volta das que Não Foram  Parte 1

Estamos em Outubro. _Outubro._

E sabe o que se faz em Outubro?

Você começa uma vida nova.

Aí vem você e pergunta: "_Mas isso não é em Janeiro?"._

E eu respondo: _"A história é minha, eu escrevo o que eu quiser"._

E pra provar isso, aqui vem o título, pois agora que tudo vai começar...

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTE HOLMES E A VOLTA DAS QUE NÃO FORAM<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nossa história começa em um dia normal e monótono na vida de Charlotte Holmes.<em>

_Monótono mesmo. O cachorro late, a bicicleta anda,o gato mia e o urso panda._

_E como o mistério que é a identidade de Charlotte Holmes não pode ficar sendo revelado pra todo mundo que aparece, na vida real (Is this real life?), ela é apenas... Lottie Habbyshaw._

Hey, quem é você? Eu já disse que a história é _minha_. O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

_Ué... Eu estou narrando a história._

E quem você pensa que é pra ficar achando que pode vir aqui e ficar narrando o que bem entender?

_Annn... A narradora?_

Não importa. Xô daqui. Desinfeta.

_Ai, olha a aloka. Tá bom, estou saindo._

É bom mesmo.

Sinceramente, não sei quando foi que eu dei tanta confiança pro povo, assim. Estou cansada. _Cansada. _Cansada de ser, literalmente, uma _sonhadora. _Quero ação, aventura, o infinito, e além. Mas de verdade.

Cansada desta casa.

Eu realmente posso tentar algo melhor.

Cansada de ser... Simplesmente, _eu mesma_.

E são nessas horas que eu coloco meu chapéu, cachimbo, óculos, capa e chachecol. E vou até a padaria.

_Está na hora de trabalhar._

_Dias depois..._

Mais um caso idiota. Mais um idiota. Mais um. Mais um.

**Aviso:** Charlotte Holmes não está no mercado de mistérios para descobrir como fazer seu bichano descer da árvore. Da próxima, chame os _bombeiros_, por favor.

Quanto mais eu me empolgo e voo, maior é a queda. É diretamente proporcional.

_**POF**_

Droga, agora eu tropecei numa banana e caí no chão. Sério, isso SÓ acontece em FILMES. Por que EU preciso ser a exceção?

...

Talvez o problema seja eu mesma. Talvez eu esteja exigindo demais do cosmos e do karma. Talvez eu esteja sendo injusta. Talvez...

Nãããão *bufa*. É claro que o problema não sou eu. Que piada! Tô rindo.

Talvez... O problema seja o lugar.

Isso. O lugar. Essa casa, essa rua, esse bairro, essa cidade, esse estado, esse PAÍS.

Talvez seja ISSO que esteja me causando tanto mal. Talvez esteja escrito nas estrelas "O seu futuro não é aqui. Pegue a estrada de tijolos amarelos, vire à direita, e seja feliz".

Corri para o meu trailer. Sim, fui despejada da minha kitnet. Mas não foi minha culpa. Ninguém me avisou que eu não podia pichar em todas as paredes com tinta neon amarela "**SERVIÇOS DE DETETIVE – ISABELLA HOLMES: 8888-8888**".

Passei pela porta com passos firmes e senti algo quebrar. Droga, foi o chão. Depois eu conserto isso.

Fui em direção ao globo que ficava estrategicamente localizado em cima da minha escrivaninha.

Girei o globo.

_É agora, Holmes. É sua chance. Agarre-a._

Fechei os olhos.

_Tudo vai mudar. Pra melhor._

Apontei o dedo indicador na direção do globo girador.

_É agora._

Meu dedo parou em alguma parte dele. E era para lá que eu recomeçaria a minha vida.

Abri os olhos.

O dedo estava apontando para o meio do Oceano Pacífico.

Droga.

Repeti todo o processo rapidamente, sem perder a emoção.

Desta vez, o dedo estava apontando para terra firme.

Eu já havia escolhido o meu destino. Literalmente.

_Salém, Massachusetts. USA._

* * *

><p>Algumas pessoas dizem que uma mudança de ares faz bem pro espírito. Quer saber de uma coisa? Essas pessoas estão COMPLETAMENTE certas.<p>

Salém era a cidade mais intrigante de todas que já visitei. Cidadãos pacatos, coisas pacatas, carros pacatos e ratos _pagatos._

Desculpe se eu fiz você ler isso.

O que eu quero dizer é que, embora a aparência comum, dá pra notar que todos os lugares aqui abrigam mistérios. E as pessoas também. Fico pensando se alguém, um dia, vai pular na minha frente vestido de bruxo e gritar "ABRACADABRA!"

Tudo aqui inspira magia.

Eu _gosto_ de magia.

E eu sempre soube que era uma bruxa.

Era o que a minha tia sempre falava para mim quando eu fazia o ventilador do teto girar somente com o movimento de uma varetinha na minha mão. É claro que anos depois eu descobri que ela ficava apertando o botão liga/desliga do outro lado da sala. Mas isso não importa.

Sou uma bruxa. Isso foi apenas um mero detalhe.

Aluguei o segundo andar de um sobrado antigo que ficava no subúrbio de Salém, perto de uma floresta. Estava tudo meio empoeirado e assustador, mas tudo foi facilmente resolvido com uma bela de uma faxina. Que durou TRÊS dias. Como disse antes, _detalhes, detalhes_.

Na manhã do segundo dia de faxina encontrei um gato (adivinha de que cor?) preto soterrado debaixo de caixas no sótão.

Detalhe (dessa vez é importante): Ele estava vivo.

E resolvi dar um nome pra ele. "Watson" foi o primeiro que passou pela minha cabeça, mas nesse momento ele virou de barriga para cima, e eu percebi que era uma fêmea.

Resolvi ser criativa. "Watsilda". Nomezinho perfeito.

Tudo estava extremamente na paz.

Aquele clima agradável do final de Outono, as crianças que corriam com chapéus pontudos por entre as árvores de folhas avermelhadas, Watsilda se recusando a usar a caixinha de areia. Essas coisas.

Aqui em Salém, descobri que posso ser eu mesma.

Não é preciso tentar ser outra pessoa, ter outro nome e usar roupas excêntricas para ser aceita por aqui. Só saber uma boa história de mistério e já ter lido Harry Potter. Bem simples. Gosto daqui, _Lottie Habbyshaw _gosta daqui. De verdade.

E foram com esses pensamentos que eu dobrei a minha capa, tirei os meus óculos, chapéu e bengala.

_Charlotte Holmes_ estava muito bem guardada dentro de um baú do meu escuro sótão. Permanentemente.

* * *

><p>Estava em mais um dos meus passeios noturnos com Watsilda. Eram para ser "passeios matinais", só que ela não gostava muito da luz do Sol. Vai entender.<p>

Olhei para a lua, amiga do Sol. Estava quase cheia. E então, levei um susto.

Não, não tenho medo de luas cheias.

Levei um susto porque percebi que eu não prestava atenção na cidade há tempos.

Todas, repito, _todas_ as casas estavam cheias de abóboras nos portões, espantalhos, zumbis robóticos, luzes fantasmagóricas e túmulos com lápides estranhas, como "Aqui jaz Bob Marley".

Crianças andavam em grupo pelas ruas, vestidas desde vampiros até vasos sanitários, carregando sacolas bem cheias. Mas que diabos era aquilo?

Dia do Contrário?

Watsilda miou alto para a lua.

E então eu entendi.

_Halloween._

Ou dia das bruxas, como preferir.

Se você ainda não entendeu qual a relação de Salém com bruxas/feitiçaria, entenda agora ou nunca mais.

As bruxas fazem parte da cultura de Salém desde o episódio "Bruxas de Salém" (jura?). Esse tal episódio foi gerado pela superstição e credulidade do povinho americano, que levaram os últimos julgamentos por bruxaria nessa pequena cidade de Massachusetts, numa noite de outubro de 1693.

Muitas pessoas acusadas de praticar feitiçaria foram enforcadas, inclusive as irmãs Sanderson, as "Bruxas de Salém".

Besteira. Logo se descobriu que a maioria das acusações não tinha fundamentação alguma, ou seja, muitos morreram em vão.

Ai. Fiquei com dor de cabeça depois desse papo filosófico. Não nasci pra isso. Estou até ouvindo vários zumbidos. E gritos.

Espera. Dor de cabeça não traz gritos. Não de _outras_ pessoas.

Watsilda saiu correndo em direção aos gritos. MAS ELA RESOLVE DAR UMA DE HERÓI _AGORA_? _LOGO AGORA_?

Sem escolha, corri elegantemente atrás da minha tigresa. Depois de dois minutos, sete tropeços, três cones derrubados e um hidrante completamente destruído, alcancei-a.

Ela estava sentada no meio-fio, olhando fixamente para a multidão a sua frente. Quando percebeu a minha presença, virou-se rapidamente para mim e para o meio das pessoas, como se apontasse para onde eu deveria ir.

Fiz a minha melhor cara de "_Como assim, Bial?_", e ela olhou raivosamente para mim, e depois novamente para a multidão de curiosos, e ainda empurrou a cabeça um pouco para frente, como se me encorajasse a ir.

Fala sério. Um gato estava se comunicando comigo. Assim, comunicando. Isso é, no mínimo, _bizarro_.

Mas como eu não sabia se era ou não arriscado contrariar gatos, fui.

Tomei impulso e, que nem aqueles jogadores de futebol americano, abri caminho pela multidão, até chegar ao olho da confusão. Olhei para trás e vi que as pessoas estavam todas caídas no chão, como se tivessem sido derrubadas.

Eta, povinho do joelho fraco. Pensando melhor, minha chegada triunfal foi digna de um jogador de _boliche_. STRIKE!

Foi então que eu percebi o lugar em que me encontrava. Era o subúrbio da cidade, com casas altas e escuras, de tetos pontiagudos. Mas uma casa se destacava das demais. E era em frente dessa casa que todos nós nos encontrávamos.

Ela aparentava ter séculos de existência, era grande e com poucas janelas, todas quebradas. Sua aura assustadora também era visível no jardim, com a grama diferente dos outros tipos de vegetação na área. Era morta e escura. Flores estranhas e murchas "enfeitavam" a pequena cerca enferrujada e também pontiaguda que protegia a casa.

Ao lado da porta de entrada, um aviso meio desgastado pelo tempo, em letras garrafais: "_PROPRIEDADE DAS SANDERSON – FIQUE LONGE"_.

Mas toda essa inigualável visão perdeu o sentido para mim, quando vi a fonte dos gritos. A pequena criatura que agonizava ao chão.

-_Elas voltaram _– ela sussurrava repetidamente, enquanto se debatia na grama morta – _Elas voltaram._

Era como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar. A menina pálida de cabelos escuros chorava incontrolavelmente, enquanto todos observavam a cena em silêncio.

Pisquei os olhos várias vezes, saindo do transe. Como assim que ninguém estava tentando ajudar a criança? Aproximei-me da menininha, mas uma voz tentou me parar:

-SAIA DAÍ, GAROTA! – uma mulher na frente da multidão gritou. – ELA NÃO VAI QUERER VOCÊ! FICA PIOR CADA VEZ QUE ALGUÉM CHEGA PERTO!

Nem dei ouvidos. Não podia simplesmente deixar a garota lá, até parar de gritar. Era desumano, até. Ela realmente estava se encolhendo enquanto eu me aproximava, mas eu precisava tentar.

Ajoelhei-me no chão a uma distância segura da garota, e estendi a minha mão para tocar o seu braço. Mas algo me impediu.

Watsilda praticamente se materializou na minha frente, no espaço entre a garota e eu. Ela me encarava fixamente, mas eu lá sabia o que ela queria dizer! Ela era um _gato. _Egatos _não _falam.

Sem mudar o foco, ela rapidamente se afastou de mim para perto da menina. Eu ia gritar "NÃO, WATSILDA, SUA GATA MÁ!", mas algo fantástico aconteceu.

No momento que o pelo negro de Watsilda roçou no braço pálido da menina, ela visivelmente diminuiu o choro, como se tivesse se acalmado um pouco. Mas parece que só eu percebi isso, pois todos ainda estavam assombrados com a visão de uma barraqueira desafiadora e uma gata tentando convencer uma criança a parar de chorar.

Watts (apelido carinhoso de Watsilda; ela é uma gata _elétrica_) continuou roçando seu pelo no corpo minúsculo da criança afetuosamente, e por onde passava, ela parava de tremer. Continuou seu trajeto até chegar perto de sua orelha, miando algo bem baixinho. A garota se acalmou.

PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! Não me diga que a garotinha _entendeu_ o miado.

Então, Watts se afastou, olhando para mim significativamente.

Tá bom, já que eu estou no meio de malucos... Então, é melhor participar. Sabe aquele ditado, _ajude ou atrapalhe, o importante é participar_.

Vendo que já era seguro para uma nova "tentativa de aproximação", resolvi que era a minha vez.

-Oi – disse, enquanto sentava ao lado da menina. – Eu quero ajudar. Sou uma amiga – fiz o sinal da paz. – Mas, para isso, você precisa me responder umas coisas.

Ela assentiu timidamente. Isso foi o bastante. Continuei:

-Qual seu nome?

-Sara – ela respondeu com uma vozinha baixa e arrastada, pelo choro – Sara Stewart.

-Ok, Sara. Sou Charlotte Hol... Habbyshaw. Onde estão seus pais?

Ela fungou e abaixou a cabeça. Resolvi não insistir no assunto.

-Há alguém que eu possa contatar? Uma tia, uma irmã?

-Eu tenho uma irmã – ela falou com olhos brilhando, ainda sem olhar para mim. – Mas você não vai conseguir falar com ela...

-Certo. Agora, Sara, você pode me dizer quem voltou?

Ela inspirou profundamente, e olhou para algo atrás de mim, como se pedisse o consentimento para falar. Olhei também, mas não havia nada lá. Ela pareceu recebê-lo, pois começou:

-As irmãs Sanderson – ela fungou. – As Bruxas de Salém. Elas voltaram.

Pisquei várias vezes. Eu sabia da história das Irmãs Sanderson. Elas foram condenadas à morte em 1693. Mas aquilo foi um engano, não foi? Quero dizer, elas não eram bruxas de verdade e...

-Antes de serem enforcadas – ela interrompeu meus pensamentos. – Elas fizeram uma profecia.

* * *

><p>"<em>No dia em que alguém o nosso santuário violar;<em>

_Tenha certeza, pois é verdade._

_Se ele levar o que cobiçar;_

_Por simples vaidade;_

_Nós iremos voltar._

_Para reivindicar o que é de nossa propriedade._

_E ele irá lastimar;_

_Assim como toda a humanidade._

_Por ter novamente invocado;_

_As seguidoras do Diabo;_

_As Bruxas de Salém_".

* * *

><p>Essas bruxas eram boas em rima, não? De qualquer forma, ainda não havia entendido o que isso tinha a ver com a história toda.<p>

-É minha culpa – Sara recomeçou a chorar, soluçando. – É minha culpa, me desculpe, eu não sabia, eu não tive a intenção – ela falava rápido demais.

-O que foi sua culpa, Sara? – eu já estava começando a ficar _realmente_ preocupada.

Ela não falou nada. Somente tirou lentamente alguma coisa do bolso e deixou-a no chão. Uma chave dourada, com uma pequena inscrição em sua lateral "_Posso ser a sua ruína, mas também sua salvação_".

-E-eu entrei na c-casa, porq-que a Kate Williams, da minha s-sala espalhou p-para todos que e-eu era uma covarde por ter m-medo de uma lenda como a _Profecia das Sanderson_ – ela gaguejava e chorava sem parar. – Então, eu entrei na casa e peguei a chave, para provar que tudo era só uma lenda... Mas – ela olhou para o nada, como estivesse se lembrando de algo. – Tudo ficou escuro. E frio. As janelas se fecharam, e uma voz cavernosa falou "_Diga adeus ao mundo que você conhece. As Sanderson voltaram da cova_" e depois gargalhou. Estantes começaram a cair por todos os lados, e eu corri para fora da casa. Desculpe-me, por favor, eu não sabia, não queria causar confusão, só queria que a Kate Williams fosse minha amiga...

Meu corpo congelou. Era verdade. Oh, meu Deus. _Tudo_ era verdade.

Olhei para trás, planejando acalmar toda a multidão.

Porém, não havia mais ninguém lá.

Só coisas caindo no chão, como se tivessem acabado de ser arremessadas. Ao longe, a multidão de ex-curiosos, agora desesperados, corria em conjunto, berrando coisas como "NÓS VAMOS MORREEEER" e "FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS".

Povo idiota.

-Sara – recomecei. – Você não poderia saber que uma lenda sem fundamento como essa poderia ser verdade. Certo que foi arriscado ir até uma casa desabitada pegar um objeto em uma noite escura como essa, mas... O seu único erro nessa história toda foi achar que Kate Williams seria uma boa amiga para você.

Sara parou de chorar. Passou a barra do vestido azul nos olhos, para enxugar suas últimas lágrimas, e olhou para mim novamente, mais confiante, dando também sua última fungada. Só agora consegui perceber melhor suas feições infantis.

Seus cabelos negros contrastavam com a pele branca, e tinha olhos muito verdes. Era pequena, magra, de joelhos ossudos, e seu vestido azul parecia cintilar na luz do luar. Praticamente uma fadinha.

-O que iremos fazer agora? – ela perguntou, por fim.

-Eu não sei se há algo que qualquer pessoa possa fazer, agora.

-Tem que ter alguma saída – a voz dela tremia. – Tem que ter. Não pode acabar assim.

-Desculpe. Mas é o nosso fim.

-Não é, não é – ela não queria aceitar. – Não pode ser... EI! VOCÊ É CHALOTTE HOLMES!

-Sim, foi isso que eu disse antes... Digo, sou Charlotte Habbyshaw. Não mais Holmes. Só... Habbyshaw.

-VOCÊ PODE RESOLVER ESSE MISTÉRIO! NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ FAZ? VOCÊ CONSEGUE, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE, VOCÊ PODE TUDO!

Ótimo. Ela não parecia ouvir uma palavra do que eu estava dizendo. E ainda por cima, era minha fã de carteirinha.

-Sara, escute. Charlotte Holmes é passado, eu nunca mais vou resolver mistérios, quero dizer, eu nem _sei_ se consigo resolver mistérios, nunca tive a oportunidade de resolver algo útil na minha vida e...

-Lottie, o mundo precisa de você. _Eu _preciso de você. Por favor...

-Existem outros milhões de pessoas que podem ajudar, eu não sou a única...

-Onde? – ela apontou para o lugar que antes estava a multidão. – Eu não vejo ninguém com coragem o bastante. _Só você._

Ela estava certa. Eu precisava tentar.

Afinal, mesmo que eu não conseguisse, o mundo iria acabar mesmo...

E foi com esse pensamento que eu constatei:

_Charlotte Holmes _também_ estava de volta._

* * *

><p>Cara, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando concordei com uma história dessas?<p>

Salvar o mundo de bruxas malvadas que voltaram dos mortos no _Halloween_?

Eu?

Fala sério.

Quais eram as minhas chances, mesmo?

Uma em um trilhão?

Prefiro nem saber.

Aqui estou eu, ainda na frente da casa das Sanderson, com a pequena Sara, sem saber o que fazer.

-Então, Holmes. Por onde nós iremos começar?

-"Nós", não, Sara, é perigoso demais. E você já passou por um grande trauma, hoje. Precisa descansar.

-Mas eu quero ajudar!

-Sara, eu já disse "não". Onde você mora?

Ela não respondeu.

-Sara – repeti – Onde você mora?

-No orfanato – ela disse baixinho.

-Ah – exclamei, surpresa. Não sabia o protocolo nessas horas. Só sabia que precisava ser forte para Sara.

-Mas, você disse que tinha uma irmã. Ela mora no orfanato também?

-No orfanato, _todos _são irmãos. A Natalie foi adotada alguns dias atrás, como várias outras das minhas irmãs. Ela foi para a Flórida com um casal... E eu, eu fiquei no orfanato. Mais uma vez.

-Sara, você é uma ótima menina – disse sinceramente. – Eu _sei _que você vai ser adotada um dia. Nem entendo como alguém teve a coragem de deixar você em um orfanato. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

-Promessa de mindinho? Jura juradinho?

-Promessa de mindinho. Juro juradinho. Agora, vá. O orfanato é aqui pertinho. Fique no quarto e não saia de jeito nenhum.

-Holmes – ela suspirou – Você vai ficar bem, né?

-Vou – na verdade, eu não fazia a menor ideia, mas ela precisava acreditar que sim.

-A propósito, você tem um gato fantástico.

-Eu sei, a Watts é mesmo _chocante_.

Ela não riu. Somente virou-se em direção ao orfanato, e começou a correr.

-EI, SARA – gritei, e ela se virou novamente. – Não é um adeus, tá? É um até breve. Você vai me ver novamente.

Ela sorriu, e continuou o seu caminho.

Agora, eu estava sozinha em uma rua deserta e escura na noite do _Halloween _com um gato preto, encarregada de destruir bruxas malignas que voltaram à vida para acabar com o mundo.

ÓTIMO. Estou em vantagem.

-Psiu – alguém chamou. Virei para todos os lados, procurando a origem do som.

Dei de ombros. Deve ter sido a minha imaginação fértil e...

-Psiu – de novo.

E de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

Eu girei várias vezes, sem saber o que fazer, o que procurar, se corria ou se ficava. Essas coisas.

-Watsilda – sussurrei pelo canto da boca, tentando não me mexer bruscamente. – Você está ouvindo isso também?

-Claro. Sou eu – ela respondeu.

-Ah, sim, é você me chamando, como eu não... ESPERA AÍ! VO-VO-VOCÊ F-FALA?

-Não.

-Ah, tá. Muito melhor. Pensei que já estava ficando maluca e... EI! MAS VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO COMIGO! E EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

Watts rolou os olhos.

-É claro que eu falo, sua pândega. Mas isso não vem ao caso. As Sanderson voltaram. Você precisa evitar que elas concretizem seus planos, a qualquer custo.

-Claaaaaaaaaaro, tudo eu, tudo eu! – apontei para o peito. – Porque _você_ mesma não faz isso, gata falante?

-Eu até faria, e seria muito mais útil que você. Porém, infelizmente, eu não tenho polegares opositores – ela disse levantando as patas dianteiras.

Minha vez de rolar os olhos. Aquela gata estava me dando nos nervos.

-Tudo bem – ela suspirou. – Vamos deixar nossas diferenças de lado, sim?. Nós temos até o amanhecer para evitar a realização da profecia. Depois disso, o mundo já será delas, e nem quero imaginar o que farão – seus pelos se arrepiaram.

-O que devemos fazer? – arfei.

-Basicamente? – ela perguntou.

-Basicamente.

- Entrar na casa das Sanderson, passar pelas possíveis armadilhas, roubar o _Livro Sagrado dos Feitiços_, descobrir como destruir as bruxas, encontrá-las, lutar bravamente, acabar com elas antes que elas façam isso primeiro conosco, e agir normalmente no outro dia, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Entendeu? Holmes, Holmes?

Eu desmaiei no chão no meio da explicação. Minha cabeça bateu em algo duro, mas antes que eu pudesse descobrir o que era, Watts exclamou:

-HOLMES? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM, HOLMES?

-Elementar, minha cara Watsilda. _Como_ nós vamos fazer isso? – ignorei a pergunta dela.

-Tentando.

Encarei-a fixamente. Ok, vamos _tentar_.

Nesse momento, o céu adquiriu um estranho tom de azul, uma mistura entre o preto, o roxo, o marrom e o próprio azul. De repente, uma estrela simplesmente _desapareceu_. E outra, e outra, e outra...

-WATTS, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTENCENDO? – gritei.

-É O INÍCIO DA PROFECIA – ela gritou também, aterrorizada. – ELAS JÁ ESTÃO AGINDO! ASSIM QUE A ÚLTIMA ESTRELA DESAPARECER DO CÉU, O SOL NÃO NASCERÁ NOVAMENTE! TEMOS QUE AGIR, TAMBÉM! ANTES DA LUA SUMIR DO CÉU! VAMOS, PARA DENTRO DA CASA! NÃO PODEMOS PERDER TEMPO!

Levantei-me do chão apressadamente, e nós duas corremos em direção a casa. A porta estava tão velha que abriu ao mínimo toque. Ou melhor, nem _tocamos_ na porta. Seria ela automática?

Entramos, e a bendita porta fechou-se imediatamente. Isso até seria assustador, se eu não tivesse ficado muito impressionada com a aparência excêntrica da parte interior da casa.

Tudo estava empoeirado, e havia teias de aranhas para todos os lados. A mobília e o papel de parede eram de cores sombrias e escuras. Era cheia de corredores, para todos os lados, e havia uma escada que levava ao andar superior. Velas convenientemente se acenderam no momento em que entramos, e até elas possuíam chamas escuras.

-O livro está no andar de cima. Vamos – Watts falou.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Simplesmente sei. Agora, venha – respondeu visivelmente desconcertada.

-Ah, e cuidado com as tabuas de madeira no chão. Algumas são enfeitiçadas por magia das trevas, e se você pisar em uma delas, cairá para sempre em um buraco negro sem fim – ela disse casualmente, como se falasse sobre o _tempo_.

Engoli em seco, e segui os passos de Watsilda. Ela parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Subimos as escadas cautelosamente, e nos deparamos com um quarto, que possuía uma placa de madeira na porta, que dizia "_NÃO OUSE ENTRAR_".

-Vamos entrar – ela falou.

-Você não _leu_ a placa?

-Li, sim. Mas o livro está lá dentro. Agora, abra a porta.

-Por que eu?

-Porque a maçaneta só pode ser aberta por mãos humanas. Ou você acha que eu já não teria aberto muito antes e descoberto todos os segredos logo se conseguisse abrir?

-Isso é uma pergunta retórica?

-Abra logo essa porta.

No momento que segurei a maçaneta com a mão, ela brilhou. Não aqueles brilhos bonitos, mágicos e dourados, mas aqueles que praticamente dizem "_você vai se arrepender disso_", se é que você me entende.

O aposento era a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi na vida.

Estantes gigantescas estavam por toda a parte, e eu não conseguia entender como elas cabiam dentro da casa, que por fora aparentava ter um tamanho modesto. Livros, livros e mais livros também estavam em todos os lugares, e, inexplicavelmente, pareciam estar se debatendo.

Potes de todos os tamanhos e formas abrigavam olhos de sapos, asas de morcegos, gosmas estranhas e coisas assustadoramente parecidas com dedos humanos. E pensar que tem gente que ainda guarda essas coisas na geladeira.

-Watts? – perguntei, receosa. – Vamos pegar esse tal _Livro Sagrado dos Feitiços_ e ir embora logo daqui. Por favor. Onde ele está?

Ela apontou para uma pequena mesa circular, que possuía um livro grosso guardado por uma cúpula de vidro.

-Está logo ali? – estava aliviada – Que maravilha, vou apanhá-lo e nós iremos para casa, procurar o feitiço e...

-Holmes... Holmes... Cuidado, Holmes. Não se aproxime do livro... Espere um pouco – Se Watts fosse gente, com certeza estaria pálida como um cadáver naquele momento.

Mas era tarde demais. Eu já estava com o livro nas mãos. Watts olhava para os lados como se estivesse esperando por outra coisa.

-Viu? – falei – Foi fácil.

-Fácil demais. HOLMES, CORRA!

Ela exclamou, quando ouviu um ruído vindo do teto.

-MAS POR QUÊ? – eu gritei, mas os ruídos aumentaram.

E o que aconteceu depois disso fez com que eu arregalasse os olhos e ficasse sem reação. O quarto estava desmoronando. Ruindo. Caindo aos pedaços.

Os livros voavam de um lado para o outro, tentando me atingir. Os potes viraram e tudo caiu no chão. As telhas se desprendiam do teto e quebravam quando atingiam o chão. Eu estava paralisada com essa visão terrível.

-HOLMES, CORRA! – gritou Watsilda, me acordando do transe.

Corri para fora do quarto, com cuidado para não deixar o livro cair. Na placa agora estava escrito "_EU AVISEI_", mas nem pude analisar direito COMO os dizeres haviam mudado, porque a escada também estava desmoronando.

Watts já estava ao pé da escada me esperando, impacientemente. Em uma atitude desesperada, escorreguei pelo corrimão com o livro, até alcançá-la no primeiro andar.

Chegamos à sala principal, onde estava a porta para a saída, mas ela não abria de jeito nenhum.

As escadas agora já estavam completamente destruídas, e a devastação continuava em nossa direção. Tínhamos pouco tempo.

-ALOHOMORA! – gritei.

A porta não abriu. É CLARO que a porta não abriu.

Dããããã. Eu não posso ABRIR portas com FEITIÇOS. Porque... porque eu não tenho uma varinha mágica... Mas, ah, se eu tivesse...

-HOLMES! – Watsilda gritou. – PELA JANELA!

Rapidamente me joguei para fora da casa pela janela, quebrando o vidro para poder passar. Caí no chão de bruços. Watsilda aterrissou elegantemente, de pé, como os gatos sempre fazem.

-CONSEGUIMOS! – comemorei. – CONSEGUIMOS! PEGAMOS O LIVRO!

Afastamos-nos da casa por precaução. Ela podia desabar a qualquer momento.

Quando nos encontrávamos a uma distância segura, dei uma última olhadela para a casa destruída.

Mas ela _não_ estava destruída.

Estava intacta. Como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Pisquei várias vezes, e desisti de entender.

Olhei para o relógio. Estávamos no meio da noite. Não podíamos perder mais tempo.

-Watts – falei. – Vamos.

As ruas estavam desertas. Parece que a notícia havia se espalhado bem rápido, e todos se esconderam em suas casas. Eu não sabia o que elas tanto fizeram enquanto estavam tecnicamente vivas, mas devem ter sido coisas terríveis, e por debaixo dos panos, para as autoridades não perceberem. Naturalmente, alguma coisa deu muito errado um dia, porque elas foram descobertas e sentenciadas à morte.

Mas parece também que o povo de Salém sempre desconfiou delas. Não que eles fossem crédulos e tal, mas realmente, as "lendas" das Sanderson provocam arrepios até hoje. Principalmente quando agora sabemos que _não eram lendas_.

Watsilda caminhava olhando para o céu, de tempos em tempos, e apressando o passo. Eu idem. A estrela _Sirius_ havia acabado de sumir.

E quando a estrela mais brilhante à direita sumir, a passagem para a _Terra do Nunca_ se fechará para sempre! OH, NÃO... Que é? Eu _gosto_ de Peter Pan.

Chegamos à frente da minha casa. Era _estranho_ pensar que eu deveria estar voltando agora com Watsilda, depois de uma longa caminhada e um cachorro-quente, como nós sempre fazíamos. E então ela deitaria no carpete à minha frente, nós duas concentradas no próximo episódio de Keeping Up With the Kardashians. Ela iria começar a arranhar o sofá no terceiro minuto e eu brigaria com ela por ser tão selvagem e irracional. E depois me calaria, pensando no que falei.

E também é, no mínimo, _estranho_, pensar que Watts estava consciente esse tempo todo, capaz de falar e entender o mundo à sua volta.

Desde quando que ela é assim? Aliás, _por que_ ela é assim? Será que _todos_ os gatos são assim, mas existe um código que diz para não falar com humanos? Ah, isso seria contra tudo que eu acredito nessa vida. Afinal, como eu sempre digo, _gatos não falam_.

-Watts – comecei receosa. – Por que você fala?

-Não importa agora. Tente abrir o livro.

Já estávamos sentadas no chão da sala, com todas as luzes apagadas para não chamar a atenção. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer para abrir o livro. E também não sabia _por que_ ela não respondia as minhas perguntas.

Encarei o livro.

-Livro, abra – tentei. Ele não abriu.

-Estou mandando. Abra – nada.

-Holmes, não seja tão rude – Watts me censurou. – Se for fazer assim, que faça com educação.

Rolei os olhos. É claro, eu tinha que ser _educada_ com o livro.

-Ó Livro Sagrado dos Feitiços, obra de extremo poder – tentei novamente. – Ordeno que te abras – Watts me encarou. – _Por favor_.

Eu não acredito. Ele _abriu_.

-Sério que as bruxas do mal _programaram_ o livro para abrir quando alguém pedir com educação? – perguntei.

-Talvez elas tenham pensado que isso seria inesperado, e ninguém iria tentar.

-Ou talvez o livro só esteja cansado de receber ordens.

-Não seja estúpida. É só um livro. Ele não tem sentimentos, nem fala.

-_Você_ fala.

-Tente achar um feitiço para destruir bruxas – ela mais uma vez me ignorou. – Ou que anule a profecia. Qualquer coisa.

-Gata, está tudo em _latim_. Como eu vou saber o que está escrito? Você _fala_ latim _também_?

-Não. Mas tente achar um feitiço de tradução e...

-Watts – a interrompi. – O livro foi feito aqui. Deve falar nossa língua. Por que não perguntamos a ele?

-Holmes. Você está perdendo o juízo. O livro não vai te responder e...

-POR QUE NÃO? VOCÊ É UM _GATO_, E VOCÊ FALA! – gritei.

-EU NÃO SOU UM GATO! – ela gritou, e logo se arrependeu. – Digo, não sou um _gato comum_. Uma exceção. O livro é somente mais um livro.

Havia informações escondidas ali. Eu, brilhante detetive, sabia disso. Tão brilhante que não fazia a menor ideia do que seria. Por que ela simplesmente não me contava?

Minha vez de ignorá-la:

-Livro, você pode me entender? – perguntei, e houve silêncio. – Não seja tímido. Eu não vou te machucar, digo, arrancar as suas páginas. Também não quero usar seus feitiços para o mal. Aliás, quero _combater_ o mal. Suas antigas donas voltaram, e elas vão fazer barbaridades com gente inocente. De novo. Você podia me mostrar algum feitiço que pode impedir a ascensão delas ao poder? Existe algum feitiço assim?

Silêncio.

Watts me encarava com superioridade, como uma perfeita sabe-tudo faria. Podia até cantar aquela música do Paralamas do Sucesso "eu quis dizer, você não quis escutar...".

-Livro – tentei novamente. – Por favor, me ajude.

Silêncio.

-Tudo bem, Watts, você estava certa, vamos tent...

Parei de falar. Meus olhos se arregalaram, e provavelmente teria baba saindo pela minha boca.

O livro havia levantado voo, e agora estava flutuando na altura do meu estômago, esperando por instruções.

-Touché – sussurrei para Watts, triunfante.

De repente, suas páginas começaram a passar rapidamente, para a direita e para a esquerda, como se ele estivesse procurando o feitiço. Até que ele parou em uma página amarelada pelo tempo. E _estava_ na nossa língua.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Remaneo (Feitiço de Refazer)<strong>_

_Para voltar no tempo._

_Podes reescrever o passado, mas lembre-se que foi avisado: O passado irá alterar o futuro._

_Um erro mínimo e não existirás mais._

_Use com precaução._

_Para a realização deste feitiço, é necessário possuir a chave do portal."_

* * *

><p>-Um feitiço de refazer? – perguntei. – Livro, nós queremos destruir as Sanderson, não voltar no tempo. A não ser que... Ah. Livro, não há nenhuma outra forma de fazê-las voltarem aos mortos? Só essa?<p>

Ele se balançou, indicando que não.

-Mas – pensei. – Voltar no tempo? Voltar para onde? Até mais cedo, para impedir Sara de entrar na casa?

-Não – Watts falou rapidamente. – Não. Antes. Tem que ser antes.

-Por que antes?

-Para poder ajeitar _outras _coisas. E arrancar o mal pela raiz.

Suas palavras pareciam ter um significado mais profundo. Que eu não iria entender, logicamente. Droga, por que eu não escolhi ser veterinária?

-Tudo bem. Para quando iremos voltar?

-Iremos voltar para o dia em que eu sei que as Sanderson _agiram_. Em Outubro de 1693.

-Mas, _como_ iremos voltar? Que chave é essa? Onde fica o portal?

Watts passou algum tempo pensando. Suas expressões mudavam consideravelmente. Primeiro, estava pensativa, depois apreensiva, e por último, respondeu triste e melancolicamente:

-Eu sei onde fica o portal. As Sanderson mudaram a sua posição pouco antes de morrerem. Para que ninguém descobrisse. Agora, a chave do portal... Bom, deve ser algo simbólico, precisamos pesquisar mais...

-Como você sabe dessas coisas, Watts? – perguntei. – Aliás, sei que seu nome não é Watsilda. Como você quer que eu a chame?

-Pode chamar do jeito que quiser – continuou amarga, como se memórias desagradáveis tivessem voltado à tona depois de um longo tempo enterradas.

Soltei um longo suspiro.

-Watts – iria continuar chamando-a assim. – Como elas eram? As Sanderson?

-Eram três. Nunca se soube os reais nomes delas, mas eram conhecidas por: Cassandra, Morgana e Úrsula. Nomes de bruxa. Elas viviam trancadas na casa, e de vez em quando era possível ouvir algumas explosões. Elas alegavam ser o forno a lenha – riu sarcasticamente. – Mas saíam na calada da noite. E as pessoas que tinham a infelicidade de cruzar o caminho delas _nunca mais voltavam para casa._ É claro que tudo era abafado. O Tarado da Machadinha e animais selvagens sempre eram os culpados.

-Watts, eu _sei _que você está escondendo alguma coisa... Por que não me conta?

-Eu _vou _contar. – ela insistiu. – Só não _agora_. Preciso ter certeza de algumas coisas, antes.

-E onde fica o portal? – perguntei, querendo mudar de assunto.

-No cemitério. Debaixo de uma das lápides. É só levantar a tampa e descer. Quero dizer, eu _acho_ que fica lá. Não sei ao certo. Mas é a nossa única chance.

-E a chave dele?

Mas não recebi a resposta. Nesse momento, a única luz que vinha da nossa vela se apagou. E uma gargalhada gutural pôde ser ouvida lá fora.

-Ah, não – Watts estremeceu. – São elas.

Fechei o livro e o escondi atrás de algumas almofadas do sofá. Watts correu para a janela.

-Elas estão _voando_ – ela falou, incrédula.

-Voando? – corri para a janela também.

-Sim. Em vassouras.

Realmente. Três pontos pretos se destacavam naquele céu incomum. Três bruxas em cima de três vassouras espalhavam o terror com seus feitiços, transformando árvores em pó, e destruindo telhados de casas.

-Elas só estão mostrando quem é que manda. Isso ainda não é nada – Watts disse tristemente.

-POVO DE SALÉM – o eco de uma voz inacreditavelmente alta e assustadora foi ouvido em toda a cidade. – NÃO ADIANTA SE ESCONDER! NÃO ADIANTA REZAR, OU FUGIR! VOCÊS TIVERAM A HONRA DE SEDIAR O NOSSO GLORIOSO RETORNO, MAS, QUANDO CHEGAR A HORA DO AMANHACER, O MUNDO INTEIRO ESTARÁ EM NOSSAS MÃOS! IRÃO SOFRER AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS DE TER LIBERTADO AS BRUXAS DE SALÉM! ALIÁS, ESTAMOS MUITO GRATAS À PESSOA TOLA QUE OUSOU ROUBAR DE NOSSO SANTUÁRIO! TODA A HUMANIDADE PAGARÁ PELO SEU ESTÚPIDO ERRO!

Imaginei o estado de Sara naquele momento. Ela provavelmente estaria aterrorizada e se sentindo mais culpada do que nunca. Mas aquelas vermes de nada sabiam. E, mesmo se soubessem, não teriam coração o suficiente para entender. Elas não tinham _coração_. E eu tinha, por acaso? Nunca parei para pensar.

Mas também, nunca irei esquecer a forma em que ela se contorcia no chão gritando "_Elas voltaram. Elas voltaram_". Era agonizante. E depois, quando ela se acalmou e me mostrou a chave que havia pegado de lá e...

-WATTS – exclamei. – E SE A CHAVE FOR _REALMENTE _UMA CHAVE?

-Como assim? – ela falou, sem desgrudar os olhos da janela. – Não deve ser uma chave, eu já disse, deve ser algo simbólico, representando a chave...

-Sara pegou uma chave de dentro da casa das Sanderson, lembra? Aquele dourada, com alguma coisa inscrita? E se essa for A chave?

-Onde ela a deixou cair? –perguntou Watts, com um brilho diferente dos olhos felinos. E claro, sem querer admitir que a detetive aqui estava certa mais uma vez.

É difícil pensar sob pressão. Pelo o que eu me lembro, a chave estava no jardim da casa das Sanderson, e, provavelmente, era aquela coisa dura debaixo da minha cabeça quando desmaiei. Mas, era muito perigoso voltar até a casa, agora...

-Estava no jardim das Sanderson – respondi. – Não sei se alguém a apanhou, e acho que não é uma boa ideia voltar a casa agora que elas estão por perto. Devem estar usando a propriedade como quartel-general, ou no caso delas, central da maldade.

-Elas não estarão lá – afirmou com convicção. – Precisamos agir rápido, não consigo mais ver _duas_ das _Três Marias_ no céu – e partiu para a porta rapidamente, esperando por mim. – Você não vem, Holmes?

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza que elas não estarão por lá? – perguntei desconfiada.

-Confie em mim – ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Ah, é claro. Eu _sempre_ confio, não tenho escolha – murmurei contrariada, enquanto pegava o livro e jogava-o dentro de uma mochila discreta de estampa de zebra, com detalhes em prateado brilhante. Também guardei outras coisas que poderiam ser importantes para a missão.

-Vamos? – perguntou impacientemente, pulando para tentar alcançar a maçaneta da porta.

-Vamos. AH, ESPERA!

-RÁPIDO, HOLMES! – eu a ouvi gritar ao longe, pois já estava subindo as escadas em direção ao porão.

Queria voltar com estilo. Não podia investigar um caso sem estar devidamente uniformizada, afinal, sou uma Holmes. Mas, cá pra nós, o que eu acho é que essa roupa me dá sorte. Ou confiança, tanto faz. E dessas coisas eu certamente precisarei muito, agora.

Abri o baú, e tirei do seu fundo falso uma capa, um deerstalker, e meu cachecol azul. Agora sim. _Charlotte Holmes está realmente de volta._

Desci as escadas correndo, e quando já estava alcançando uma Watts que me encarava feio, parei abruptamente.

Já tinha a atitude, já tinha a roupa, já tinha a missão. Mas, mesmo assim, sentia que faltava algo essencial. Algo que sempre estava presente das outras vezes. Algo que não poderia faltar jamais.

_Watson. Meu caro amigo Watson._

Nunca ausente, e sempre apetitoso. No melhor sentido. Afinal, meu elementar amigo era um pedaço de pão de padaria, que variava conforme a missão.

-Ainda vai demorar muito, alteza? – perguntou Watts ironicamente. – Acho que as bruxas já conseguiram dominar só até a _Rússia_, lá do outro lado do oceano.

Olhei para Watts. E nessa hora, senti que o Watson não era necessário. Pelo menos, não hoje. Eu tinha a Watsilda.

-Watts? – perguntei.

-Eu realmente estou muito feliz por você estar aqui.

-Obrigada – respondeu, sem entender muito bem o porquê da melação toda no meio do fim do mundo, mas mesmo assim, parecia estar feliz também, por saber que ela era importante para alguém. Enfim. – Agora, _vamos_?

Nem respondi. Abri a porta e comecei a correr pelas ruas, louca de empolgação, e fui seguida por Watts, que balançava a cabeça em negação, e murmurava algo parecido com "_eu mereço_".

-HOLMES! – gritou. – Você não tinha bolsa mais espalhafatosa, não? – perguntou ironicamente, apontando para a mochila nas minhas costas.

-Essa é a minha preferida – sorri.

-Mas a sua predileção pode chamar a atenção das Sanderson, sua mula! Não corra assim no meio da rua, é arriscado demais! Vamos para as calçadas!

Mas nem ouvi a reclamação.

-WATTS – berrei. – A LUA! ESTÁ MINGUANDO AOS POUCOS! E A CONSTELAÇÃO DE CAPRICÓRNIO JÁ SE FOI! CORRA! – e apressei o passo, correndo até mesmo mais rápido do que aquele jamaicano.

-HOOOOOOOOOLMES! – a ouvi gritar, e depois correr o tão rápido quanto eu. – CORRA!

-EU JÁ ESTOU FAZENDO ISSO!

-MAIS RÁPIDO! E NÃO OLHE PARA TRÁS!

Olhei para trás. E entendi o motivo do "não olhe para trás". Infelizmente.

Um urso negro de aproximadamente seis metros estava se aproximando da cidade. Ele vinha a toda velocidade, utilizando suas garras para arrancar árvores pela raiz, e deixando suas pegadas gigantes impressas no asfalto. Era bizarro, era assustador. Era... inominável.

Enquanto corria, ou melhor, praticamente deslizava sobre o chão, vi uma placa grande de madeira, onde estava escrito "_BEM VINDO A SALÉM_".

_Estávamos_ no começo da cidade.

A única coisa racional que eu consegui pensar naquele momento foi correr ainda mais rápido. E não era um pensamento tão racional assim, afinal, o urso poderia nos alcançar em menos de um minuto se ele visse dois pontinhos correndo a toda velocidade no meio da rua.

- O que fazemos? O que fazemos? – perguntei desesperada, correndo, com um olho para frente e outro no urso.

Todavia, Watts parecia estar mais preparada para situações de quase-morte do que eu. Passou por debaixo das minhas pernas, com pressa, e eu a segui. Corria em direção a um restaurante português "FECHADO PARA JANTAR". Ela passou por um buraco na porta, e eu, estupidamente, continuei correndo até dar de cara com o vidro.

Só percebi o quanto estava correndo rápido quando o vidro se espatifou. De qualquer forma, eu estava segura dentro do restaurante. Ou achava.

-HOLMES! – Watts gritou. – O que foi que você fez? Você tem que aprender a ser mais responsável, estamos em uma situação de risco, o mundo está em perigo, e você aí fazendo idiotice, sem usar a cabeça, você é mesmo uma... – ela tagarelava, mas não conseguia escutar nada.

-Watts – murmurei. – Ele está vindo pra cá.

-ELE QUEM?

-O urso.

O animal grotesco já havia nos localizado. Ou quase. Ele parecia ter percebido os gritos, pois agora estava rodeando a região de casas e lojas que nos encontrávamos, farejando tudo furiosamente, com baba saindo pelas laterais da boca, em posição de ataque mortal.

-Nós vamos morrer, nós vamos morrer... – eu murmurava, andando de lá para cá, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Watts – tentei me recompor. – Sério que as bruxas estão longe?

-Confie em mim. Elas não pensariam que alguém iria tentar roubar a chave. Fico imaginando se realmente há uma possibilidade de conseguirmos – seus olhos brilharam. – Mas... O LIVRO! ELAS VÃO SABER QUE ALGUÉM ROUBOU O LIVRO!

-WATTS – gritei também. – PARE DE GRITAR! TEM UMA CRIATURA DAS TREVAS LÁ FORA E... O LIVRO, O LIVRO! O LIVRO!

- EU SEEEI! O LIVRO! ROUBAMOS O LIVRO! ELAS VÃO SABER! TEMOS QUE CORRER!

-NÃÃÃO! _O LIVRO_!

Sem ninguém conseguir entender nada, muito menos o urso, que estava lá fora, procurando pela gente, peguei o livro de dentro da mochila, com carinho, atenção e paciência.

-Ó Livro Sagrado dos Feitiços, obra de extremo poder – isso já estava ficando ridículo. – Ordeno que te abras, _por favor_. Mais uma vez necessitamos da tua divina ajuda.

Watts me encarava sem entender nada. Ou melhor, começando a entender, depois que eu disse:

-Livro, tem um urso gigante lá fora, e nós precisamos sair sem ser notadas, ou deixar o bicho desacordado por algum tempo...

-Desacordado? – Watts interrompeu, me observando incrédula. – Holmes, aquele animal vai matar alguém assim que tiver a oportunidade, e você quer deixá-lo apenas _desacordado_?

-Eu não vou matar o bichinho. Ele é um ser vivo, que nem eu e você. Por que a nossa vida é mais importante que a dele? – aumentei um pouco o tom de voz e apontei.

-Poupe-me, Holmes, desses seus sentimentalismos. Anda ouvindo demais as propostas do Partido Verde. Livro – disse, agora olhando diretamente para ele. – Você tem algum feitiço aniquilador para animais grandes de mais de 6 metros?

-Cara, você não vai matar o Fofucho. E se ele não for um urso, e na verdade for um esquilo disfarçado? Hein? Você mataria um esquilo? Livro – disse. – Você tem algum feitiço estuporante que não deixe sequelas nele quando acordar?

-FOFUCHO? HOLMES! – os pelos de Watts se arrepiaram de tanta raiva. – É UM BICHO SELVAGEM E CHEIO DE DOENÇAS QUE ESTÁ LÁ FORA SÓ ESPERANDO PARA TE JANTAR! TEMOS QUE ACABAR LOGO COM _ISSO_!

-_ISSO_, NÃO! _FOFUCHO_! – gritei de volta. – Livro, você tem o feitiço estuporante?

-Não dê ouvidos a ela. O feitiço aniquilador, Livro, por favor.

-Livro, você não quer ser responsável pela morte de um inocente. O feitiço estuporante, por favor.

-Rápido, Livro. O feitiço aniquilador.

O livro olhava de um lado para o outro durante o nosso ping-pong, com um único olho, azul intenso, que ele tinha acabado de abrir, e que ficava no meio da sua capa de couro. Provavelmente muito confuso, e sem saber quem obedecer. _Eu mereço._

Ele parou por uns instantes, olhando para todos os lados, de nós para o restaurante, do restaurante para o urso lá fora, do urso para um livro rosa de culinária que ficava atrás do balcão, como se avaliasse a situação. Mas depois, ele piscou para o livro rosa. Agora sim, _eu mereço._

-Livro – falei, impaciente. – Foco, por favor. Foco.

Ele se chacoalhou, como se desse de ombros, e fez sua mágica começar.

Saiu flutuando do chão, e, mais uma vez naquele dia, parou no ar, na altura do meu estômago. Sem instruções certas, começou a folhear suas páginas rapidamente, de um lado para o outro, sem saber quem agradar.

Então, subitamente, como se tivesse tido uma ideia, começou a folhear com mais rapidez, até que parou em uma página. _A_ página.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Feitiço Transfigurate<strong>_

_Para aqueles que foram transfigurados para outra aparência ou natureza._

_Válido também para animais._

_Use com cuidado._

_Para a realização deste feitiço, é necessário um canalizador."_

* * *

><p>-Viu? – disse, triunfante – Esse feitiço vai fazer o Fofucho voltar a ser um esquilo. Ou qualquer coisa que ele seja.<p>

-Charlotte – Watts parecia preocupada, mas ignorou meu comentário. – Temos um problema.

-Espera – também ignorei o dela. – O que é um canalizador? Um canalizador de quê? De poder?

-Oh, não – dissemos em uníssono. Pelo jeito, havíamos chegado à mesma conclusão.

Sentei no chão, abalada.

-Watts – falei baixinho, arrasada. – Como nós não percebemos antes? Eu não tenho um canalizador de poder. Eu _não_ tenho _poderes_. Eu _não_ sou uma bruxa. Como que iria realizar todos esses feitiços? Como que eu pensei que poderia contra as Sanderson? Eu sou estúpida, é isso que eu sou...

Watts caminhou em suas quatro patas na minha direção, até ficar bem na minha frente. Seus olhos estavam apiedados, e ela não parecia ter muita certeza do que estava falando, mas disse do mesmo jeito:

-Charlotte Holmes, _você é uma bruxa_. Sua tia sempre teve razão. Afinal, todo humano que eu conheço teria fugido de medo e se escondido na câmara de escape do porão de casa com o ursinho de pelúcia, para não ter que enfrentar bruxas. E olha que eu conheço muitos humanos – piscou para mim. – Afinal, eu já estou aqui há... Esquece.

Suspirei um pouco, nada convencida. Os métodos da Watts só me deixavam mais pra baixo, pois ela _não_ me contava seus segredos.

-Mas, _você_, você não. Você está aqui, arriscando a sua própria vida por um bem maior. Você _não pode_ ser humana. Não _só _humana. Você é uma bruxa. Você é um canalizador de luz. Você pode. E vai até lá agora, enfrentar aquele esquilo gigante. Certo?

-Certo – disse, levantando abruptamente. Não confiava muito nas palavras da Watts, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Se fosse pra morrer, que fosse enfrentando o Fofucho. E eu espero mesmo que não coloquem como causa da morte o ataque de um esquilo. Nessa hora, eles bem que podiam colocar que foi um urso e... Foco, foco.

-Espera – lembrei de algo importante. – Eu até posso ser uma bruxa, mas e o canalizador? Eu não tenho isso, eu não tenho uma varinha mágica...

-Holmes, um canalizador pode ser qualquer coisa que concentre o seu poder em alguma parte do seu corpo, para que você possa realizar os feitiços. As varinhas são os canalizadores mais comuns, mas pode ser qualquer coisa. Sei lá, um graveto, por exemplo...

Ela mal havia terminado de falar e eu já tinha saído correndo para fora do restaurante, com um espeto de churrasco que consegui afanar da cozinha do estabelecimento. É, aquilo deveria servir.

Parei na frente da rua, observando tudo com muito cuidado. O urso não estava rondando por lá. Sem pensar muito, fui para o meio da rua. Erro, erro.

Nesse momento, percebi que aparentemente já tinha os poderes, já tinha o canalizador, já tinha a coragem e a idiotice, mas... E as palavras mágicas?

Droga, droga, droga.

-WATTS – gritei, exasperada. – E AS PALAVRAS MÁGICAS? PERGUNTA DO LIVRO E VÊ SE ELE SABE.

Péssima ideia.

Fofucho saiu de trás de uma casa amarela ao longe, e começou a correr, diretamente para mim. Ele salivava, como se enxergasse uma coxa de frango no meu lugar.

Talvez eu fosse um franguinho mesmo, mas não ia sair correndo de medo. Porque, de qualquer modo, minhas pernas pareciam estar coladas com Super Bond no chão.

E ele se aproximava, chegava cada vez mais perto.

Watts observava a cena desesperada, paralisada também, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber se ia ou se ficava. Mas ela era só um gato. Não teria chances contra um urso.

_Ele já estava há somente dez metros de distância... Era agora, era agora, eu via a minha vida passando pelos meus olhos..._

_Eu, três anos, jogando um brinquedo na cabeça da minha irmã..._

_Eu, cinco anos, cantando o Ilariê da Xuxa no karaokê, ao lado da árvore de Natal..._

_Eu, sete anos, aprendendo as leis do trânsito..._

Sem a menor ideia do que estava fazendo, fiz um barulho muito estranho com a boca. Parecia um apito. Afastei as pernas, estendi a palma da mão direita e gritei:

-PARADO!

Abruptamente, Fofucho parou. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas iria continuar. Ah, se ia.

-Você sabia que estava desrespeitando as leis do trânsito? Estava a mais de 100 km/h, quando o permitido nessa rua é 20 km/h. Vou ter que lhe aplicar uma multa.

O urso me encarava, visivelmente confuso. Watts também, mas não falou nada. Ele começou a grunhir, chateado.

-Eu sei, eu sei que você tem mulher e filhos, mas está perturbando a população. Veja só como todos estão transtornados. Tem que ser punido. Olha, as pessoas não podem ser comidas. Elas são legais – fiz o sinal de positivo com o dedão. – Então, da próxima vez, procure os lobos. Eles você pode comer. Lobos são chatos.

Ele grunhia mais e mais.

-Ah, então você foi realmente enfeitiçado? Pelas Bruxas? Conte mais, conte mais. Interessante. Diga-me, você é um esquilo? Não? Um rato? Nossa, passei perto.

Minha vez de encarar Watts. Ela não parecia estar acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

-Escute, ratinho Fofucho. Eu posso te ajudar. Você só precisa me prometer que não vai tentar machucar mais ninguém, sendo rato ou urso. Tudo bem pra você? Fale para sua esposa que eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo e saúde para os seus setenta e oito filhinhos.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, com a língua ainda de fora, mas dessa vez, mas parecido com um cachorrinho obedecendo a seu dono. Depois, deitou no chão, pacientemente.

Watts parecia mais segura, e veio gingando até o ponto da rua onde estávamos.

-Holmes – ela disse, estupefata. – Eu não sei como você conseguiu isso, mas foi brilhante. Você é brilhante! Eu nunca pensaria em domar o urso...

-Ratinho Fofucho – corrigi.

-Certo, nunca pensaria em domar o ratinho Fofucho. Agora, temos uma decisão importante a tomar. Sabe, o urso – eu a encarei friamente. – Aff, o _Fofucho_ ainda pode ser útil. Digo, estamos em uma batalha contra as Sanderson, e com ele teremos vantagem. _Ele como urso_. Você pode convencê-lo a ficar como urso só por mais um tempo?

Expirei o ar dos pulmões exageradamente. Ok, eu iria tentar.

-Fofucho – me aproximei calmamente, acariciando seu pelo. – Você sabe que as pessoas que fizeram isso com você são más, não sabe? Nós – apontei para Watts e depois para mim. – Tentaremos combatê-la. Mas para isso, precisamos da sua ajuda – apontei para ele. – Você poderia continuar nessa forma só por essa noite? Eu prometo que vou te transformar de volta quando isso tudo acabar. Tudo bem pra você?

Ele olhou para um ponto ao longe, no horizonte. E era uma vez Andrômeda... Essa estrela já havia sumido também. Ele suspirou, e assentiu.

-Muito obrigada, Fofucho – dei tapinhas carinhosos no seu pelo. – Você fez o que é certo. Bom ratinho. Não irá se arrepender.

-Já? – perguntou Watts.

-Já.

-Isso foi impressionante.

-Muito obrigada. Agora, você não acha que um urso de seis metros não vai chamar muito a atenção por aí?

-Não mais que a sua mochila. Vamos?

Bufei contrariada.

* * *

><p><strong>Final da parte 1.<strong> "A Volta" será dividida em duas partes, e também é o último dos contos avulsos da detetive Charlotte Holmes, antes da estreia do nosso querido Jawn. Mal posso esperar.

Review, if convinient.

If inconvinient, review anyway.

**Abraços, pessoal.**


	4. A Volta das que Não Foram  Parte 2

**CHARLOTTE HOLMES E A VOLTA DAS QUE NÃO FORAM – PARTE FINAL**

Éramos realmente o bando mais estranho que eu já tinha visto na vida.

E falo bando porque, bem, todos lá eram animais. Inclusive eu.

Fofucho corria velozmente no meio das ruas de Salém, arrancando gritos de surpresa e medo das pessoas que ainda se atreviam a olhar pelas janelas. Muitas delas seguravam terços, ou faziam grupos de oração. Que bonitinho, todos queriam morrer debaixo da mesa.

Fiquei chateada por ser a única pessoa no mundo que está realmente fazendo alguma útil pela humanidade e não rezando. O que importava agora era _ação_.

"_Mas se bem que eu devia pedir pra Nossa Senhora da Bicicletinha me ajudar... Um pouquinho mais de ajuda não iria fazer mal, digo._.." – divagava alegremente com meus botões, até que engoli uma mosca.

Sim, eu estava na garupa de Fofucho, com os cabelos esvoaçantes, mais parecendo a Xena do século XXI. Watts estava acomodada no espaço entre as orelhas dele, e puxava uma delas sempre que devíamos mudar de direção. Fofucho era totalmente automatizado.

O Livro se debatia na minha mochila, provavelmente enjoado com a agitação toda. Seriam livros capazes de vomitar? Eu sinceramente espero que não.

Mas, foi na garupa de Fofucho que eu tive a primeira oportunidade de refletir, naquela noite.

E pensar que há poucas horas a minha maior preocupação era se Watts conseguiria um dia aprender a usar sua caixinha de areia...

Minhas prioridades foram invertidas, alteradas e modificadas, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem, e eu poderia nem estar viva amanhã. Afinal, eu tinha que pensar nessa possibilidade. Estava correndo a 100 km/h em um caminho que poderia ser sem volta, literalmente.

O que mais me assustava não era estar montando em um urso de seis metros selvagem, ou enfrentar bruxas macabras, ou morrer tentando.

O meu medo era justamente o contrário: _não_ ter medo de passar dessa para o desconhecido.

Quanto mais pensava no que poderia acontecer com as pessoas dessa cidade e do mundo, mais eu me sentia confiante em continuar seguindo, e continuar protegendo-as, ao meu modo, para ver se eu conseguiria enfim fazer alguma diferença. Deixar a minha marca.

Porque, era isso que eu queria desde o começo, não era? Fazer algo importante, ser _alguém_. _Ter_ alguém para sentir a minha falta.

Deve ser por isso que eu não me importo. Não tenho razões pessoais para agarrar com força cada oportunidade de sobrevivência que a vida me dá.

Eu nem ao menos tenho por quem lutar.

Ou pelo menos, não de forma pessoal. Afinal, existem sete bilhões de pessoas por aí.

Vim para Salém reconstruir a minha vida... ou tentar abandonar o passado?

O mais triste de tudo foi que eu descobri da pior forma possível que o que eu pensava lá pro início da história era apenas uma ilusão. Eu queria me iludir.

O problema não era o _luga_r.

Não havia nada de errado com o meu trailer ou com a minha vida, apesar da minha ambição.

O problema era _eu_.

Ou melhor, o problema _sou_ eu.

Pena que eu descobri isso tarde demais. Agora não há volta. Fico imaginando, uma possibilidade remota, assim... E se, por acaso, tudo der certo?

Eu tinha que considerar os novos acontecimentos, a reviravolta na trama.

Eu podia ser uma bruxa, o Livro estava do nosso lado, e nós tínhamos Clifford, o gigante cão vermelho... digo, Fofucho, o gigante urso negro.

Nós _tínhamos_ chances.

E depois?

O que eu faria?

Eu ainda teria Watts, logicamente... Ou esperava que sim.

Continuaria aqui? Firmaria base permanente? Me contentaria com as pequenas alegrias da vida em uma pequena cidade do interior?

Mas eu não pude responder. Watts gritava algo, e estava na hora de voltar à realidade, que, incrivelmente, mais parecia uma fantasia.

-PARE! – gritou, mas ele não parou. – JÁ ESTAMOS PASSANDO DA CASA! PARE! STOP! QUALQUER COISA!

Respirei fundo.

-Fofucho? – perguntei, e ele grunhiu em resposta. – Já pode parar de correr, muito obrigada.

E eu não estava preparada pro que ia acontecer.

Como todos os personagens desta história, ele parou, abruptamente – mas nós, não.

Fomos atiradas de cima do grande ratão, e caímos na grama morta. Eu, de cara (e continuei no chão), Watts, de pé. Odeio gatos.

-Holmes! –gritou Watts. – Pare de descansar e venha procurar a maldita chave!

Gemi em resposta.

Se aquilo era descansar, eu nem queria saber o que era pegar no pesado.

Com todos os ossos, músculos, artérias e articulações latejando de dor, levantei-me o mais rápido que pude, e, murmurando alguns palavrões enquanto andava, fui ao encontro de Watts procurar a chave.

-Deve estar em algum lugar pela grama – falei.

-Ah, não diga – replicou Watts sarcástica. – Pensei que a chave estaria _voando_ por aí.

Nem dei atenção ao comentário _bem-humorado _de Watts e comecei a tatear o chão. Já tinha afofado praticamente toda a extensão do gramado quando:

-Charlotte – disse Watts – A chave está voando.

-Ha-ha, Watts. A piada já perdeu a graça, se é que teve. Agora, pare com isso e continue a procurar, tem que estar por aqui.

-Não, Charlotte. Dessa vez, é sério. _A chave está voando_.

Olhei para o céu semi-estrelado. Adeus, última estrela das Três Marias...

A chave estava planando a pelo menos dez metros de altura, mudando rapidamente de direção, como uma libélula dourada.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin! – exclamei. – Será que TUDO precisa ser tão complicado?

-A chave está confusa, vai ser um pouco mais difícil alcançá-la – concluiu Watts.

-Oh, sim, claro, a chave está confusa, com medo e aterrorizada, porque não consegue voltar para suas amigas maçanetas – ironizei.

-Nem vem, foi você quem começou isso.

Lembrei da minha teoria sobre o Livro. E fiquei calada.

-Como vamos apanhá-la?

-Calma, Holmes. Primeiro, precisamos saber se as Sanderson a azararam. Se for, bom, duvido que dê pra reverter o feitiço, mesmo com a ajuda do Livro; elas são muito poderosas. Se não, então, vai ser mais fácil, é só atirar você para os ares, como se fosse em um pula-pula, só que sem o pula-pula – disse Watts casualmente.

-Ótimo – ironizei. – Então, você tem algum Red Bull aí?

-Quê?

-Red Bull te dá aaaaasas! – imitei o cara da propaganda, e fiz asinhas com os braços.

-Quê?

Revirei os olhos.

-Você pode me dizer _como_ nós vamos testar se a chave está azarada ou não? – mudei de assunto.

-Fale para o urso grunhir.

-Como?

-Faça.

-Fofucho – disse contrariada. – Watts está mandando você grunhir, o mais alto que puder. Pode fazer isso, por favor?

Ele grunhiu, mas o barulho foi mínimo. E eu não sabia o que Watts pretendia com isso, mas...

-Mais alto, Fofucho, eu sei que você consegue.

Ele grunhiu. Ainda estava baixo. O que aconteceu com aquele urso berrante que eu conheci há uns vinte minutos atrás?

Pisei na cauda dele, ou melhor, pulei em cima dela. Ele grunhiu tão alto que levantou a cabeça, como os lobos que uivam para a Lua.

A chave se desesperou. Voava em zigue-zague, para cima e para baixo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E emitia uns ruídos esganiçados, enquanto procurava uma saída. Saída do quê, eu não sei.

-Viu? – disse Watts. – Ela só está assustada. Assim como o Livro está cansado de receber ordens – e levantou sua sobrancelha felina para mim.

Nem respondi.

-Holmes, vá até lá e traga-a para baixo.

Nem reclamei.

Na verdade, nem estava mais lá.

Estava subindo nas costas de Fofucho, e dando instruções a ele de como chegar _com segurança_ até a chave errante, e o mais importante, como _voltar_ de lá com segurança.

Nosso plano era a prova de falhas.

Eu ficaria de pé nas costas de Fofucho, enquanto o norteava (espero que ele saiba qual é a esquerda e qual é a direita). Quando gritasse nossa palavra de segurança, ele me daria um coice e eu voaria até a chave, e a agarraria com as mãos, enquanto ele continuaria correndo lá em baixo para me acompanhar quando caísse, e me seguraria nas costas novamente.

É claro que na prática deu tudo errado.

Quando gritei, ele se assustou e o seu coice quase me levou para o outro lado da cidade. Depois de vários hematomas, resolvi tentar de novo, furiosa, enquanto Watts ria e gritava alguma coisa, mas eu realmente não estava prestando atenção.

Dessa vez, a chave estava rindo. Ou melhor, gargalhando, ainda por causa da minha graciosa queda. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo sacaneada por uma chave fugitiva e voadora.

A parte boa era que ela estava parada enquanto ria. Se contorcendo, ainda, mas parada.

Calculei o momento exato, e quando gritei "URUCUBACA!", Fofucho me arremessou para o céu tão alto, mas tão alto, que eu passei da chave.

-ESTOU VOANDO! ESTOU VOANDO! – mas, nesse momento, despenquei.

Esperando ardentemente que Fofucho estivesse lá quando eu aterrissasse, consegui apanhar a chave na descida, e a segurei com as duas mãos, beijando-a no processo.

Só então que eu olhei para baixo.

Fofucho corria desesperado, para todos os lados, olhando para cima, tentando descobrir aonde é que eu cairia.

**Lembrete a você:** Nunca confie sua vida a um urso sem noção de física ou espaço.

Miraculosamente, caí em cima da curta cauda dele, e a sorte é que ela era fofa.

Na verdade, a sorte era que Fofucho era um urso de seis metros, o espaço que ele ocupava era grande, e assim havia mais chances dele me alcançar.

Mas, prefiro pensar que o destino está do meu lado e quer me ver viva. É mais legal pensar assim.

-BOM GAROTO! – gritei, enquanto esfregava a mão no pelo de Fofucho. Ele grunhiu alegremente, e começou a rodopiar pelo jardim.

-WATTS! – gritei. – VIU SÓ? EU CONSEGUI! PEGUEI A CHAVE! E ESTOU VIVA! VIVA! – levantei a mão e exibi a chave que tentava fugir, sem sucesso.

A gata ria e ria sem parar.

-HOLMES, SUA MALUCA! Nós podíamos muito bem ter procurado um feitiço de levitação no livro! E não ter apelado para a babaquice!

Senti o meu rosto ficar púrpura de fúria. E de vergonha, também, mas eu nunca iria admitir.

-AH, É? E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ISSO ANTES? GOSTOU DE ME VER SENDO USADA COMO BOLA PRO SAQUE JORNADA NAS ESTRELAS? GOSTOU DE ME VER QUASE SENDO QUEBRADA EM MIL E DOZE PEDACINHOS?

-Eu tentei de falar, mas você não quis ouvir os meus conselhos.

Agora que ela falou, percebi que, realmente, ela estava berrando alguma coisa pra mim durante o meu momento de heroísmo e fúria.

-Não importa mais – disse, e corei mais um pouco, dessa vez só de vergonha. – Temos a chave, não temos? Agora, vamos pra porcaria do portal e acabar logo com isso.

Os resquícios de sorriso no rosto de Watts desapareceram.

-Charlotte, estou preocupada. As bruxas não apareceram até agora, o que é muito estranho. Parece quase impossível que elas ainda não saibam o que estamos pretendendo. E se já sabem, então estão nos manipulando. Holmes, deve ser uma armadilha – falou Watts rápido demais.

-Uma armadilha?

-Elas devem estar tentando nos atrair para onde estão, e assim, estaremos encurraladas.

-E onde elas estão?

Watts apertou os olhos.

-Eu, sinceramente, não sei mais de nada. Fique de olhos bem abertos.

-Mas, nós ainda vamos ao portal, não vamos?

-Precisamos arriscar.

-Certo. Rumo ao cemitério – disse simplesmente.

Devo dizer que a ida ao cemitério foi muito mais _tensa e desconfortável_ que a da busca pela chave.

Talvez porque houvesse aquela expectativa no ar, sabíamos que tudo estava ficando mais próximo.

Estava chegando a hora da decisão. O final da história. E eu enfim iria entender a ameaça que estava enfrentando.

Ou só talvez porque ficar na garupa de Fofucho por tanto tempo realmente faz doer a... Bom, de qualquer forma, estávamos todos calados, _tensos e desconfortáveis_, enquanto adentrávamos a floresta escura e sombria de Salém.

Sério. Por que todos os cemitérios precisam ser nos lugares mais assustadores possíveis?

As pessoas _morreram_. Provavelmente elas queriam que seus corpos descansassem em lugares bonitos e felizes.

Se eu sobreviver hoje, vou criar um cemitério no meio de um campo florido.

Se não, bom, eu só não quero ser enterrada _nesse_ cemitério.

A semitrilha que levava ao cemitério revelou um lugar velho, escuro, e nada acolhedor.

Totalmente cercado por grades altas e pontiagudas, pensei ter entendido porque aquele lugar foi o escolhido para ser o portal. Ninguém em sã consciência iria para lá.

Uma placa grande, feita de metais, dizia "_CEMITÉRIO MUNICIPAL DE SALÉM_", e embaixo dela, as portas de metal estavam abertas, batendo uma na outra por causa do vento.

-É aqui – disse Watts, com os olhos vidrados.

Isso eu já tinha percebido.

-Em que túmulo fica? De quem era?

-Charlotte, existem algumas coisas que você precisa saber antes de qualquer passo nosso agora. Adiei demais a minha decisão, e não sei se me arrependo por isso – disse Watts, olhando para o horizonte, pensativa.

Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto ela olhava para o céu, admirando algo que eu não sabia o que era.

-Sara Stewart – disse pausadamente.

-Sim, o que tem ela?

-Ela é minha neta.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Estava boquiaberta. Como assim?

-Não minha neta. Mas minha decaneta.

Ainda não estava entendendo o que aquilo significava, agora. Watts continuava a olhar para o céu, e recomeçou a falar mais rápido que antes.

-Holmes, você provavelmente já deve saber, mas eu não sou um gato.

Assenti com a cabeça. Mas na verdade, por dentro, estava em choque. **COMO ASSIM ELA NÃO ERA UM GATO?**

-Meu nome é Amélia Parker, nascida em 1672, na cidade de Salém – ela falava mecanicamente, e eu dei um passo para trás. Aquilo estava me assustando. – Em 1693, tinha 21 anos, e uma filha pequena, Marie. Era uma jovem mãe solteira, mal vista por todos, na época. Saía à noite para passear com ela, já que não podia fazer isso de manhã. Um dia – seus olhos marejaram. – Nosso passeio não terminou bem.

Engoli em seco. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre o final do passeio.

-As Sanderson já estavam na boca do povo. Muitos falavam das suspeitas de bruxaria, mas não havia provas. Não até aquele momento. Eu sei que não deveria ter me afastado demais – ela parecia querer se justificar, e falava rapidamente, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. – Mas, era que Marie gostava tanto do parque... – sorriu melancolicamente.

-Só que – continuou. – _Elas_ apareceram. Matavam inocentes por diversão. Eu... escondi Marie atrás de uma árvore – ela soluçava, agora. – Para que não a encontrassem... Então, eu as enfrentei. Com toda a coragem que eu tinha. Elas me rodeavam, e sussurravam coisas sobre o quanto eu era patética e ridícula – balançou a cabeça. – Elas disseram que não iriam me matar, e fiquei aliviada. Mas por poucos momentos. Transformaram-me em um gato, e criaram um túmulo com o epitáfio "_AMÉLIA PARKER 1672 – 1693_". O meu túmulo. Aquilo foi... doloroso demais, você entende?

Dei um tempo para ela se recompor, enquanto digeria todas as novas informações.

-Mas, como se não bastasse, pela minha impertinência, lançaram uma maldição em todos os meus descendentes, que dizia que nenhum deles jamais alcançaria a real e plena felicidade. E ainda amaldiçoaram o meu túmulo, mas nunca soube ao certo do que se tratava a maldição, somente que poderia ser útil se um dia elas precisassem de mais _tempo_. Provavelmente o portal. Mas, elas não tiveram tempo de mudá-lo de posição, já que foram apanhadas dias depois, após a misteriosa morte de um importante comerciante da cidade.

-Eu assisti de longe – sua voz estava embargada. – a vida infeliz da minha pequena Marie. Foi encontrada horas depois, por causa de seu choro, e levada para crescer em uma casa de família, como _criada_ – cuspiu a palavra. – Nunca conseguiu se casar, por sua baixa condição social, mas também engravidou cedo, e continuou com a maldição. E eu nunca. Pude. Fazer. Nada.

-Com Sara – finalmente olhou para mim – Pensei que seria diferente. Sua mãe conseguiu subir na vida, mas, incrivelmente, perdeu tudo no jogo. Não podia mais ficar com ela. Não tinha mais como. E deu-a para o orfanato quando ainda era um bebê.

-Eu só espero que... se nós alterarmos o tempo, as coisas possam ser diferentes para _todas elas_, e talvez – sua voz encheu-se de esperança. – para mim também.

-Watts – disse calmamente. – Ou Amélia, se preferir...

-Watts, eu prefiro Watts – interrompeu.

-Certo – continuei, achando estranho que ela preferisse ser chamada pelo seu apelido fictício. – Watts, eu vou fazer isso. Eu vou conseguir. Por todas as suas netas, por Sara, mas, principalmente...

-Principalmente por quem? – perguntou curiosa.

-Por você. Por você, Watts. Eu nunca tive amigos, você sabe. Você é a melhor amiga que eu nunca tive. E a gata mais irritante que eu já conheci, devo acrescentar. Eu _quero_ conseguir. Por você.

Watts deu um sorriso felino.

-Então, está a fim de me conhecer? – trocou de assunto.

-Como?

-Iremos voltar para o dia em que... o dia em que eu... _mudei_. Assim, podemos reverter a maldição, e destruí-las, lá mesmo, em 1693.

-Watts, calma. Eu tenho algumas perguntas. Mas, e a possível armadilha? Elas não estariam aqui esperando por nós, com duas pedras em cada mão, ou coisa assim?

-Sabe por que eu acho que vamos nos dar bem nessa? – sorriu, parecendo se esquivar da minha pergunta. – Porque eu acho que nós conseguimos _enganar_ as Sanderson. – É, ela não tinha se esquivado.

Estávamos na frente do suposto túmulo de Watts. Era realmente assustador. Principalmente porque a dona dele estava _ao meu lado_.

Ela o encarava tristemente.

-Temos a chave? – perguntou.

-Temos a chave – confirmei.

-A barra está limpa? – perguntou novamente.

Olhei para todos os lados, para o céu, para o chão. Ninguém.

-A barra está limpa.

Senti alguma coisa vibrar nas minhas costas, e dei um pulo de susto. Era o Livro.

Suspirei de alívio.

Retirei-o da mochila. Seu único olho rodava de um lado para o outro. Ele parecia bastante empolgado.

Será que ele tinha visto revistas de mulheres ultimamente? Ou melhor, _revistas femininas_? Elas devem arrasar no mundo dos livros, são tão magrinhas e... FOCO, FOCO.

-O que você quer? – perguntei. – Quer nos mostrar alguma coisa?

Ele assentiu, balançando o olho para cima e para baixo.

-Pois muito bem – deixei-o no chão, e ele começou a sua habitual mágica, flutuando e vasculhando suas páginas, com uma incomum pressa. Dessa vez, ele parou em uma das suas primeiras páginas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bruxos e feiticeiros podem rastrear seres de todas as espécies. Menos seus iguais.<em>

_Bruxos podem proteger mortais do rastreamento lançando sobre si mesmos e nos outros um antigo Feitiço de Proteção, seja ele mágico ou não. _

_O Feitiço, obviamente, termina quando o feitiço ou o meio não-mágico for desativado._

_Após isso, o humano ou o animal correrão perigo de vida novamente._

_O perigo de ser o infeliz escolhido de um bruxo entediado._

_Geralmente, os resultados são gratificantes. Somente para os bruxos._"

* * *

><p>Credo. Que horrível.<p>

-Como assim, "_seja ele mágico ou não_"? – perguntei. – Aliás, Livro, por que você nos mostrou isso agora?

-Talvez – opinou Watts. – Ele queira que você jogue um Feitiço de Proteção em mim, antes de voltarmos para lá. Afinal, não sou bruxa.

-Watts – perguntei receosa. – E seu _eu_ não for uma bruxa? – ela balançou a cabeça.

-Ora, é elementar, Watts. Pense nessa possibilidade. Eu não usei magia até agora, não transformei Fofucho de volta em rato. Não sei ainda se tenho poderes.

-É claro que você tem – confirmou.

Bufei.

-Como se sabe se alguém é bruxo ou não?

-Não dá pra saber. Muitas pessoas vivem a vida inteira sem saber. Outras descobrem seus poderes em momentos de aflição. E pode ser qualquer um. Também pode acontecer a qualquer hora. Os poderes podem demorar a se desenvolver. Aprendi muito sobre isso nos meus 317 anos como gata.

-E por que seria _eu_ uma bruxa? Só porque você acha que eu tenho... fibra moral, ou coisa assim?

-Você fala com animais. Você pode falar comigo, e com Fofucho. Mas _eu_ não posso. Passei todos os meus anos de gata sem ser ouvida por ninguém, nem outro animal. Quando você apareceu, alguma coisa dentro de mim _sabia_ que seria diferente.

-E se... isso for somente um poder a parte? Um dom?

-Charlotte Holmes! Pare de fazer estas perguntas! Nós vamos até lá, e você vai saber do que eu estou falando! Entendeu? – disse, autoritária.

-Sim, senhora.

-Agora, encaixa a porcaria da chave no túmulo.

A parte de trás do túmulo de Amélia continha uma falha. Falha uma ova, porque era do tamanho exato para encaixar a chave.

Respirei fundo, e a coloquei lá.

Esperamos por alguns segundos, e eu fechei os olhos, em expectativa.

De repente, senti uma luz muito forte, e tive que abrir os olhos.

O túmulo estava ascendendo, revelando um grande portal que saía debaixo da grama.

Era um arco, que no lugar onde seria sua porta, encontrava-se uma substância clara, nem líquida nem gasosa, que formava um véu, oscilando etereamente. No topo dele, agora estava a parte superficial do túmulo de Watts.

-Uau – exclamei admirada. Então, olhei para trás, e constatei algo nada agradável. – Fofucho não vai conseguir passar por aí.

Watts pareceu perceber o mesmo. E suspirou.

-Pelo visto, não poderemos levá-lo – disse tristemente. – Mas, se nós conseguirmos, o futuro dele também será alterado, e ele não será mais urso – a voz dela ficou mais baixa. – Ele também não se lembrará de nada que aconteceu hoje.

-Mas... mas... Bom, será melhor assim, não é? – tentava me convencer. – Muita coisa ruim aconteceu pra ele hoje, não é? Será melhor que ele não se lembre de nada, não é? Pra não ficar traumatizado e...

-Eu sei – Watts disse em tom de conforto. – Eu sei o que você está sentindo. Pode ir se despedir, Charlotte.

Aproximei-me de Fofucho, e encarei seu grande focinho pela última vez.

-Fofucho – disse, tentando não me emocionar. – Você sabe que eu sempre me lembrarei de você, não sabe? Não importa a sua forma, ou a sua memória. Pra mim, você sempre será o meu ratinho.

Ele grunhiu abatido, enquanto eu abraçava seu focinho, fechando novamente os olhos. Quando os abri, e olhei para cima, vi que era a hora de ir.

-Watts, é quase o... eclipse. O eclipse da lua!

O céu de cor estranha, agora mais claro com a proximidade do dia, ficava muito mais estranho sem nenhuma estrela brilhando, e agora, a lua estava quase nova.

Sem olhar para tudo que eu poderia estar deixando para trás, corri em direção ao portal, e ao invés de atravessá-lo, eu havia entrado _dentro_ dele.

Watts veio logo atrás de mim, e nos vimos flutuando no nada, paradas, coberta daquela substância, que mais pareciam fios esquisitos e prateados de cabelo.

Então, sem aviso prévio, tudo mudou.

Voávamos em alta velocidade, sobrevoando a cidade.

Tão rápido, que ora era dia, ora era noite, e as pessoas andavam para trás. Tudo estava acontecendo ao contrário. Estávamos voltando no tempo.

A cidade, assim como os dias, também mudava. No começo era uma pacata cidade interiorana, mas conforme voltávamos, tornava-se uma pequena vila medieval, com cavalos e carroças.

De repente, estávamos caindo.

Caindo no tempo e espaço.

Nossa queda era completamente na vertical, e eu podia jurar que nós iríamos nos espatifar no chão duro, quando:

-ESTAMOS VIVAS! – exclamei – ESTAMOS VIVAS!

-Shhh! – murmurou Watts.

Foi como se tivéssemos caído de uma altura de menos de um metro, não da estratosfera. E eu dei graças por isso.

A noite era azul-escura novamente, e todas as estrelas brilhavam no céu. Se eu não soubesse, pensaria que tudo já teria acabado.

-Estou ali – murmurou Watts novamente, com um sorriso desgostoso. – E aquela, é Marie.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, pele tão clara que contrastava com a noite, estava aninhando um bebê de cerca de um ano no colo, em um banco de madeira ao longe.

Ela sussurrava algo que parecia com uma canção de ninar, e cobria o bebê com trapos, que pareciam ser do mesmo material que seu humilde vestido.

Atrás de uma moita, Watts e eu observávamos tudo com atenção, esperando a hora de atacar.

-Watts – murmurei baixinho. – Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil pra você...

-Eu sei – ela me interrompeu, parecendo não querer se aprofundar no assunto – que você deve estar se perguntando o que dizer quando for usar seu canalizador.

Na verdade, não estava, mas _ainda bem_ que ela tocou no assunto.

-Escute – continuou. – Feitiços não são palavras mágicas, que quando ditas, fazem tudo acontecer. Os encantamentos são mutáveis, e variam de bruxo para bruxo. O que eu quero dizer é que quem faz o feitiço é _você_. Não há regra, e nem precisa rimar. Mas o bruxos fazem isso porque... porque é legal. – constatou séria.

Assenti. Que bom, porque eu não estou em condições de decorar nada, neste momento.

-O que importa mesmo – continuou – É que você faça com o coração, com vontade de acertar. Eu sei que parece clichê, mas, se não fosse verdade, não seria clichê. Você quer mais que tudo dar a essas bruxas o que elas merecem, não quer?

-Glup – engoli em seco. – Sim, eu acho que sim. Afinal, _o que_ elas merecem?

-Elas merecem o Inferno. – disse impiedosa. – Merecem ser castigadas. Acredite, essas bruxas _não tem_ mais salvação, não há mais o que fazer. Mas, você quer isso, não? Você _tem_ motivos.

-Sim, digo, eu tenho você, e tudo que elas fizeram pela sua família. É um motivo. Mas é forte o suficiente?

Watts olhou para sua própria figura aninhando o bebê, com os olhos apertados.

-Espero que sim – disse. –Para_ mim,_ seria.

Houve um barulho. Um estalo. Ou melhor, _três_ estalos.

Amélia levantou-se com o bebê, e virava-se para todos os cantos, assustada.

Eu encarei Watts, esperando por instruções, esperando por _qualquer coisa_. Mas ela não prestou atenção em mim. Estava olhando para Amélia, que agora escondia a pequena Marie, atrás de uma grande árvore.

Três vultos surgiram do mesmo lugar de onde ouvimos os estalos. Eles pareciam deslizar na noite.

E foram ficando cada vez mais perto.

Três mulheres foram iluminadas pelo luar. Elas possuíam sorrisos maliciosos nos rostos já enrugados.

Uma era de cabelos intensamente vermelhos e crespos, que apontavam em todas as direções, além de estar bem acima do peso. A segunda era morena, de cabelos escuros, mais alta que as outras. E a última era loira, com fios brancos nas raízes dos cabelos. Todas estavam vestidas com vestidos longos e negros, usando capas, com capuzes abaixados. Aquelas bruxas podiam ser tudo, _menos irmãs_.

Elas se aproximaram da jovem Amélia, e começaram a rodeá-la para que não pudesse fugir.

-Ora, ora, ora – disse a Sanderson morena, com uma voz infantil. – Vejam só o que temos aqui, irmãs. Uma jovem! Uma jovem estúpida dando seu passeio noturno...

-Tsc tsc... – disse a Sanderson ruiva e gordinha, com desprezo. – Realmente, Morgana, uma pena... É uma moça tão bonita...

-Diga-me, Inútil – voltou a falar a bruxa chamada Morgana. – Que fazes aqui a essa hora?

-Não é da sua conta, bruxa – disse pela primeira vez Amélia, ríspida.

Elas gargalharam exageradamente.

-"Não é da sua conta, bruxa" – repetiu, ainda com a voz infantil. – Você viu isso, Cassandra? A Inútil acha que pode nos enfrentar...

-Faça o que quiser – respondeu a loira bruxa Cassandra. – É por sua conta, hoje.

-EU SEI! EU SEI! – gritou Sanderson ruiva, logicamente a Úrsula. – POR QUE NÃO A DAMOS PARA OS CACHORROS?

-Não – respondeu Morgana. – Já fizemos isso semana passada.

-VOCÊS NÃO TOCARÃO EM MIM, SUAS BASTARDAS! – gritou Amélia, e depois falou, sem muita confiança. – O MEU MARIDO SABE QUE EU ESTOU AQUI, ELE VIRÁ ME PROCURAR!

-O seu marido não virá, inútil – respondeu Cassandra, aproximando-se de Amélia, e sussurrando perto de seu ouvido, assustadoramente. – Você não tem marido. Você não tem ninguém. Você que é uma bastarda no mundo, _Amélia_.

-Watts – murmurei enquanto isso, ainda atrás da árvore. – Watts? Não está na hora? Watts?

Ela observava tudo horrorizada. Eu toquei suas costas, e ela pareceu sair do transe.

-O quê? – disse extremamente confusa. – Ah, sim! Está na hora! VÁ!

-Tudo bem – disse, saindo de trás da árvore, armada com o meu espeto.

-E, Lottie – disse Watts, receosa – Boa sorte.

-Obrigada.

Corri na direção das Sanderson e de Amélia, dramaticamente gritando:

-BRUXAS! LARGUEM ESSA MOÇA! Enquanto eu estiver aqui, vocês não farão nada contra ninguém – gargalhei louca e assustadoramente. – _EU_ SOU UMA BRUXA! E SEI DE TODOS OS TRUQUES E PLANOS! ESTOU COMPLETAMENTE PREPARADA, E VOU DESTRUIR VOCÊS! – disse de maneira tão convincente que até eu acreditei. – Se querem provas, pois muito bem. _Eu_ roubei o seu livro sagrado, e ele está aqui na minha mochila! _Eu_ encontrei a chave do portal, e voltei até aqui, só e exclusivamente para _acabar com a raça de vocês_, suas _imundas_!

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Mas não quiseram demonstrar a sua surpresa, e será? Seu _medo_?

-Você está blefando – arfou Morgana.

-Estou, é? – perguntei desafiadoramente – E se eu estivesse blefando, eu teria isto?

Tirei o Livro da mochila, que começou a tremer furiosamente quando as viu.

Cassandra teve a intenção de apanhá-lo, mais eu fui mais rápida.

-Que feio, bruxa. – censurei. – Vocês não preferem uma luta mais justa? Ou não são bruxas bastante autossuficientes para isso? Vamos, afinal, eu só sou uma _jovem_ inútil.

Úrsula engoliu em seco, e olhou significativamente para as irmãs.

-Larguem-na, e eu vejo se terei piedade com vocês – dei meu ultimato.

Elas pareceram avaliar a situação. Eu realmente era uma ameaça a elas. Tinha o Livro. E firmei o meu olhar, frio, sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão. Precisava manter a minha pose. Mal elas sabiam.

Elas viraram-se, e sem perder a postura e o nariz empinado, juntaram toda a dignidade que tinham e soltaram Amélia, que piscava muito, desnorteada, mas aliviada. Mas mesmo assim continuaram de olho nela. Para que não fugisse. O que elas teriam em mente?

Sem pensar muito, decidi começar a agir. Era finalmente a hora. Elas não estavam olhando, e:

-DESTRUA ESSAS CRIATURAS MALÉVOLAS, QUE NÃO FARÃO FALTA ALGUMA! – gritei o mais alto que pude, apontando o espeto na direção delas, com firmeza. – DESTRUA, VARINHA, ESSES SERES QUE ATERRORIZAM ESTA CIDADE! DESTRUA-AS! DESTRUA, VARINHA! – repetia sem parar, mas nada parecia acontecer.

As bruxas se entreolharam, com outro sorriso malicioso.

-Vejam só, irmãs – disse Morgana. – A garota é corajosa, não é? Ou não seria _estúpida_? Nos confrontar assim, sem ter nenhum poder... Corajosa, mas idiota... Tsc tsc, pena.

-Prendam-na! – gritou Úrsula.

De repente, cordas foram conjuradas do nada, e avançaram impossivelmente rápido na minha direção, e me arremessaram na árvore mais próxima, machucando as minhas costas.

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

Então, eu realmente _não_ tinha poderes? Arrisquei a vida de todos, sem saber?

E agora, o que seria de Amélia? As bruxas já não estariam mais tão misericordiosas assim... Não, não!

Me debatia várias vezes contra a árvore. Não podia terminar assim, não podia!

Mas, tudo piorou.

Ouvi um choro abafado. Um choro de criança. Não tão longe dali.

_Marie._

-NÃO! NÃO! – gritei, mas isso só pareceu aumentar o choro.

Cassandra deslizou rapidamente, seguindo o choro. Ela parecia ser levada pelo vento.

Segundos depois, voltou com a pequena criança nos braços, olhando-a com repulsa.

-Quer dizer que você tem uma filha, Inútil? – disse com falsa alegria. – Ótimo, ótimo, assim as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes. Quero que você assista enquanto eu a _torturo_.

Ela ergueu a varinha, mas quando já estava pronta para utilizá-la, mil coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Watts, que vinha correndo de trás da árvore, pegou impulso e pulou, abocanhando o braço de Úrsula, que urrou de dor.

Eu me debatia cada vez mais forte, e depois de uma série de batidas, desestabilizei a árvore, e agora, ela estava pendendo para o lado. Iria desabar.

Porém, isso não era nada, em comparação à visão mais extraordinária que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida.

Amélia gritou algo parecido com "NÃO A MINHA FILHA, SUA VADIA!", e avançou para Cassandra, apontando o dedo indicador.

Sua raiva era tão grande, que um grande clarão jorrou de seu dedo, e aquela luz _não parava de sair._

Assumia formas indefinidas, e já estava por toda a volta. Formou um redemoinho em volta de todas as Sanderson, que foram erguidas no ar contra a vontade, deixando cair a bebê Marie.

Watts estava a postos, e se jogou em sua direção para que não caísse no chão, e felizmente a pegou, com as suas costas.

As Sanderson subiam cada vez mais alto, e também se aproximavam uma das outras, como num grande ímã. O redemoinho atingiu seu ápice, e houve um grande estalo.

_As Sanderson haviam evaporado._

Milhões de pedaços negros de roupa agora caíam do céu. Era um tipo de neve. Negra.

A minha árvore finalmente caiu para o lado, levando-me junto.

Estava em uma posição muito desconfortável, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia conter o sorriso.

Eu não era a bruxa.

Era Amélia.

E estava do meu lado, esse tempo todo.

-SOCORRO! – gritei. – HEY, ALGUMA DE VOCÊS! ME AJUDEM, POR FAVOR!

Watts apareceu do meu lado, dando mais um de seus sorrisos felinos.

-Ei, gata – falei, divertida. – Por que você não contou que era bruxa?

-Desculpe por ter colocado você nessa – ela disse rápido demais. – Eu realmente pensei que você é que era a...

-Shhh, tudo bem. Acabou. Elas se foram.

Nesse momento, Amélia chegou ao meu lado, segurando Marie no colo.

-Eu ficaria realmente agradecida se alguma de vocês me explicasse o que está acontecendo – ela disse, tentando soar séria, mas com uma expressão grata no rosto.

-Tá, a gente explica – dei um gemido de dor. – Mas, primeiro, você pode me tirar daqui, por favor? – dei um sorriso amarelo.

Amélia aproximou-se da árvore, e meio sem saber o que fazer, me encarou.

-É só falar o que você quer que aconteça – esclareci. – Amélia, _você é uma bruxa_.

Ela apontou seu dedo mais uma vez naquela noite, e disse:

-Soltem-na.

As cordas magicamente se desprenderam, e ficaram de lado, enquanto eu me desvencilhava de seu forte aperto.

Logo eu já estava de pé novamente, verificando se todos os ossos ainda estavam no lugar.

Estavam. Ótimo.

-Amélia – disse. – Espero que você esteja preparada para o que vamos lhe contar. É algo de suma importância. Realmente sério.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda confusa.

Suspirei.

-Amélia, você está vendo esta gata aqui? Esta gata que fala?

-Sim, é estranho, mas o que tem ela?

-Ela é _você_.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez uma cara de pura descrença e surpresa. Mas eu já esperava isso.

Então, contei a ela. _Tudo_.

Que o seu futuro havia tomado rumos diferentes, que havia uma maldição em sua família, que as Sanderson haviam voltado no século XXI, que eu vivia nesse século.

Também contei todas as nossas aventuras e peripécias, sem deixar Fofucho de lado. Ela parecia impressionada a cada palavra que eu dizia.

E por último, contei o quanto _ela _havia sido tão boa pra mim, e que já a considerava uma grande amiga, mesmo sem me conhecer. Não neste exato contexto histórico.

-Então – disse ela, meio tonta, depois de tanta informação. – Eu tenho muito a que lhe agradecer. Como posso...

-Na verdade – olhei para Watts. – Você tem muito que agradecer a _você mesma_ – sorri. – Ou sei lá.

Olhei para Marie. Era exatamente igual à mãe. Seus olhos também eram verdinhos como sapos cozidos.

Era tão gratificante pensar que as duas teriam uma vida feliz... Aliás, não só elas. Será que Sara reencontraria seus pais?

Tudo havia mudado, por que não?

-Onde você trabalha? – perguntei.

-No bar. Sou a garçonete – disse cabisbaixa.

-Você não precisa mais trabalhar nesse lugar nojento, sabe. Você, literalmente, tem o poder em suas mãos. Faça bom proveito dele.

Ela sorriu, e acariciou o rosto de Marie, que agora dormia angelicalmente.

-Pode ter certeza que farei – confirmou.

Lembrei-me de algo.

-Ah, Amélia! No que você estava pensando quando enfrentou a Cassandra? Aquilo tudo era raiva? Ódio em sua mais pura forma? Porque, nossa, foi impressionante...

-Não era ódio – ela negou, me repreendendo. – Pelo contrário. O amor que eu tenho pela minha filha me fez arriscar tudo para tentar salvá-la. Não tinha nada a perder. E agora vejo o quanto estava certa em fazer isso.

Encarei Amélia com admiração. Podia ter somente 21 anos, mas era a mãe mais corajosa que eu já havia conhecido.

Bom, eu sempre soube que Watts tinha lá seu lado maternal...

E foi com esse pensamento, que eu me lembrei de algo mais importante: havia chegado o momento que eu tanto evitei nesses últimos minutos.

Virei-me, e então, observei Watts por algum tempo.

-Você nunca desconfiou que era bruxa, mesmo? – resolvi começar assim.

-Não. Não tinha muito tempo para pensar – disse pesarosamente.

-Agora isso vai mudar – sorri, mas o sorriso não alcançou meus olhos. Ela fez o mesmo.

-Watts, o Livro! – um raio de intuição passou pela minha mente. – Agora tudo faz sentido. Você era uma bruxa, não podia ser rastreada, por isso que elas não nos seguiram. Mas, e eu? Eu sou uma simples humana, e você não jogou Feitiço de Proteção nenhum em mim... Ah! Os meios não-mágicos? – concluí.

-Bom, provavelmente.

-E o que eles seriam, na sua opinião?

-Sentimentos.

- De que tipo?

Watts abriu um grande sorriso.

-Holmes, você é, e sempre será _a minha melhor amiga_, embora eu negue isso até a morte em circunstâncias normais. Parece que o meu subconsciente mágico nunca deixaria algo ruim acontecer com você.

Minha vez de sorrir. Só que o meu sorriso foi diminuindo gradativamente.

-Watts, eu sei que você não vai se lembrar de mim depois de hoje. Você terá outra vida, outro futuro, e nossos caminhos nunca mais irão se cruzar, sei disso.

-Como assim, "nunca irão se cruzar"? Você verá Sara, e ela com certeza _é parte de mim_. Garanta que tudo ficará bem com ela. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

-Pode deixar comigo.

Olhei para o alto, e me surpreendi novamente com o céu estrelado. Estava quase me acostumando a viver sem ele.

Mas, então, deparei-me com uma constelação que nunca tinha vista antes. Tinha a forma de um _gato_. Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Watts pareceu perceber, porque riu e disse:

-Constelação de Felis. Eu também achei uma grande ironia quando a vi pela primeira vez. Não é mais reconhecida astronomicamente, uma pena...

-Watts – resolvi encarar o assunto de frente, sem rodeios. – Você não se lembrará de mim, mas _eu sempre me lembrarei de você_, certo? Toda vez que eu olhar para essas estrelas, e... e todas as vezes em que eu tiver dificuldades...

- Ei, espera aí – disse Amélia, interrompendo esse momento lindo. Por um momento, eu até cheguei a ter raiva dela, mas continuou. – Eu e essa gata não somos a mesma pessoa? Eu vi tudo que aconteceu agora. _Eu_ me lembrarei de você. E, portanto, a gata também lembrará, mesmo não sendo mais gata. Somos um pacote só.

Um sentimento súbito de total alegria invadiu toda a extensão do meu corpo, desde o dedinho, até a raiz dos cabelos. ELA SE LEMBRARIA DE MIM!

-Bom, não me lembrarei de tudo como se eu estivesse lá, porque, bem _eu_ não estava... – suas mãos foram à cabeça. – Ai, isso é tão confuso. Mas, bem, saberei de tudo que aconteceu, porque vocês me contaram – sorriu.

Em um gesto impensado, abracei Amélia com força. No início, ela pareceu surpresa, mas correspondeu ao meu abraço, com carinho. Eu nem podia acreditar que tudo estava dando certo...

-Então – virei-me novamente para Watts. – Amigas distantes?

-É, amigas distantes. Mas ainda assim, _amigas_.

Abracei o pequeno corpo felino de Watts, que daqui a pouco, não existiria mais. Ela ronronou em resposta.

E, por fim, virei-me para Marie, dando um beijo em sua testa.

-Bons sonhos, pequenina – murmurei. – Bom futuro.

Afastei-me de todas, já em direção ao portal, que continuava aberto e reluzindo ao longe, na floresta.

Antes de virar de costas, olhei bem para elas. Cada uma delas.

Queria guardar aquela visão para sempre.

Suspirei fundo, e somente agora percebi o quanto estava cansada.

E me virei.

Para o que seria o meu recomeço.

O recomeço do recomeço.

[?]

* * *

><p>Após a viagem de <em>volta<em> do tempo, estava no cemitério mais uma vez. O portal havia desaparecido.

E me assustei com o que me deparei.

Era o real túmulo de Watts.

Sem ser portal, sem ser nada. Apenas o lugar do descanso final de uma pessoa que teve uma vida plena e feliz.

"_AMÉLIA PARKER_

_1672 – 1769"_

Fiz as contas mentalmente.

Watts viveu por 97 anos! Isso era _muito_, ainda mais nessa época. Muito mesmo.

Só por curiosidade, rodeei o seu túmulo. Não sei por que, mas esperava encontrar aquela falha onde a chave era encaixada, escondida na parte de trás.

Mas, em vez disso, encontrei algo infinitivamente melhor no seu lugar.

Uma mensagem de Watts, inscrita discretamente em uma pedra de formato que lembrava vagamente uma estrela.

"_Para o melhor humano... ser humano, que eu já conheci_."

Sorri.

Ela sempre esteve comigo, afinal. Instintivamente, olhei para o céu. Era uma bela e estrelada noite de Outono.

_As Sanderson nunca haviam voltado._

E então, _aquela_ constelação me chamou a atenção.

Constelação Felis.

E... CARAMBA! POSSO JURAR QUE ELA _PISCOU_ PARA MIM!

Balancei a cabeça, clareando as ideias.

Agora, Fofucho era um rato novamente.

E provavelmente agora estava cuidando de seus setenta e oito filhinhos e sua esposa, que eu criativamente, tomei a liberdade de chamá-la de Fofucha.

Mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda sentia que faltava alguma coisa...

_Sara._

O que será que houve com ela?

Olhei no relógio. E me assustei.

Era exatamente a hora que eu, antes, estava passeando com Watts no parque.

E também, poucos minutos antes de Sara roubar a chave. OH!

Sem querer pensar nada, corri mais rápido que o Papa-Léguas de volta para a cidade.

Ela iria invadir a casa de novo? Iria ainda iria ser alvo de brincadeiras de meninas nojentas como aquela Kate Williams?

Lembrei-me da promessa que fiz a Watts, de que garantiria que ela estava bem.

E corri mais rápido ainda.

Eu já estava avistando a cidade.

Estava do mesmo jeito que eu a havia deixado.

Pacata e pequena. Mas, mesmo assim, com sua luz própria.

As casas todas arrumadas para o Halloween.

Um grupo de crianças passou por mim, eu acenei e continuei correndo.

Mas posso jurar ter visto um rosto conhecido ali...

EI!

Parei abruptamente.

Aquela era... Sara?

Aquela menina vestida de bruxinha, com um sorriso no rosto e um balde cheio de doces... era Sara?

Resolvi averiguar.

Aproximei-me das crianças.

-Oi, pessoal! – exclamei um pouco entusiasmada demais, e todas acenaram de volta. – Se divertindo muito no Halloween?

Um garotinho de cerca de três anos, vestido de vampirinho, respondeu:

-Ô se tamo, tia – falou com sua voz infantil, meio atrapalhado. – Óia só quantos chocolates a gente já recebeu – e balançou no ar seu balde em forma de abóbora cheio de doces.

-E você? – perguntei à bruxinha, esperançosa.

-Nunca tive nenhum Halloween mais divertido – ela levantou seu rosto, e eu tive a confirmação. Era Sara.

Suspirei de alívio.

-Todos esses são amiguinhos? – perguntei.

-Não – ela respondeu, e eu quase caí pra trás. – Digo, Daniel é meu irmãozinho – disse, apontando para o garoto vestido de filho do Drácula, que agora sorria para mim com suas presas de vampiro.

-Que bom – disse simplesmente, absurdamente aliviada. Encarei-os por algum tempo. E finalmente perguntei o que eu queria desde que a avistei.

-Você... você não sabe quem eu sou, não é?

-É claro que eu sei!

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

-Como?

-Você é Charlotte Holmes, a maior detetive da cidade. Foi o que a minha mãe me disse.

-Você tem pais? Digo, sua mãe lhe disse isso? Ah, que bom, porque... Ei, como ela sabe de mim? Digo, ela nem me conhece, digo, acho que não conhece e... – eu estava toda embolada com as palavras.

As crianças já haviam seguido para outra casa, mas Sara se aproximou de mim, com um sorrisinho matreiro, e sussurrou:

-Digamos que a minha mãe saiba umas boas _histórias de família_. A propósito, obrigada por tudo, Charlotte Holmes.

-Obrigada pelo quê? – perguntei confusa.

Daniel gritou, chamando-a para acompanhá-los de volta para casa.

-Você sabe – disse, e então, correu na direção deles.

_É, eu sabia._

* * *

><p>Estava no porão da minha casa novamente, dessa vez empacotando tudo de volta. Cada lugar uma lembrança, todas envolvendo Watts e nossos momentos juntos. Sorri melancólica. Não só melancólica.<p>

Estava triste. Como se algo em mim tivesse ficado em 1693.

Sabia que já era hora de partir. Minha missão em Salém já estava completa. Porque missão dada, parceiro, é missão cumprida.

Eu podia não ser bruxa... Mas tudo bem pra mim. Ter poderes mágicos nunca foi a minha prioridade mesmo, e agora eu havia me decidido.

Arrumei e empacotei todos os meus pertences em minha mala tamanho família Weasley, fechei-a com cadeado, e agora ela deveria estar em um avião rumo a Londres, o lugar que eu nunca deveria ter saído. Ou melhor, esquecido. E a mala seguia sem mim, por hora.

Os pertences de mão estavam sendo espremidos dentro do mochilão e agora minha vida está nas minhas costas.

Decidi que iria tirar um tempo para viajar.

Conhecer _o mundo_.

Conhecer _pessoas_.

E não ter hora para voltar.

Lugar fixo para morar.

Absorveria o máximo que pudesse, aprenderia em cada lugar que passasse, ocuparia minha massa cinzenta com informações mais úteis. Tiraria vantagem de toda e qualquer oportunidade interessante que aparecesse pela frente. Porque é isso que as pessoas fazem, e estão certas. E é hora de começar a fazer também.

Só eu, meu chapéu e minha mochila.

_É, isso parece bom, pra mim._

Solucionando mistérios por aí.

_Deixando a minha marca._

Porque esse mundo é grande demais.

E eu não quero perder nada.

_Absolutamente nada._

_**FIM**_

_**Ou será só o começo?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Ceeeeeeeeeeerto. Adoro esse conto. Espero que tenham gostado de Watts, ela é minha personagem favorita. Agora Holmes vai para cidade grande. E aqui que as aventuras vão começar de verdade.**

**Especialmente agora com a chegada do nosso querido Watson, que fará sua primeira aparição no próximo conto "Charlotte Holmes & Um Estudo em Magenta". O conto será narrado do ponto de vista dele, anos após o adeus de Charlotte a sua querida Salém. Muita coisa mudou na nossa detetive durante esse meio tempo.**

**Para melhor ou para pior, bom, isso vocês vão descobrir por si mesmos.**

**Review, if convinient.**

_**Abraços,**_

_**Até a próxima!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>P.S.: If inconvinient, review anyway. **


	5. Um Estudo em Magenta

**CHARLOTTE HOLMES & UM ESTUDO EM MAGENTA**

_Espero que hoje seja quinta-feira_, talvez esse foi o meu primeiro pensamento coerente do dia.

Não há nada especial nas quintas-feiras, a única diferença dos outros dias é que não é quarta-feira, e eu odeio quartas-feiras. Sem motivos especiais.

No final das contas, eu só devo ser um homem ligeiramente estranho, ou tão ordinário a ponto de realmente parar para refletir sobre esse tipo de coisas idiotas.

_John, você é um idiota._ Oh, sim, bom dia, cérebro, obrigado por lembrar. _Agora, levante._ Sim, também acho que é uma boa ideia. _E vá procurar um trabalho._ Brilhante, brilhante, farei isso agora mesmo.

_Precisamos de leite, geleia e biscoitos._ Mas, cérebro, nós não temos geladeira. Você sabe muito bem disso. Estamos vivendo na base de comida chinesa há duas semanas, enquanto eu procuro por um flat para nós dois, você sabe disso. Pare de implicar.

_Rápido_. OK, já estou indo.

* * *

><p>A vida em Londres pode ser um inferno de vez em quando. As pessoas sempre estão apressadas, correndo de um lado para o outro nos metrôs, vivendo para trabalhar, trabalhando para viver, sem ter onde estacionar, morrendo para pagar o aluguel, tudo isso enquanto bebem chá. Hmm, chá.<p>

_Como senti falta disso_, pensei. Os tempos que passei pacificando as favelas no Rio de Janeiro também foram alucinantes, sem contar a vez que fui atingido por uma bala perdida no ombro, mas nada disso se compara a rotina maluca londrina.

O Rio de Janeiro era belo, pelo que diziam, mas eu nunca tive tempo para conferir se era verdade. Quando eu finalmente tive tempo de parar, respirar e descer do morro, me mandaram de volta para casa. _Casa?_ Enfim, para meu país natal.

Fui invalidado pelo tiro no ombro, arrancado do campo de batalha, e hoje manco como sequela. Se eu pegasse o maldito traficante, eu juro que... _Respire, John._ _As coisas vão melhorar._ Ah, vão mesmo? _É isso que eu quero que você pense._

-EI, CARA, OLHA POR ONDE ANDA! – disse o rapaz que eu possivelmente esbarrei. Não percebi o momento em que troquei de roupas, desci do prédio e saí andando pela cidade.

Atualmente, ando muito distraído.

A vida ordinária me entedia e me consome, e tudo que eu posso fazer para remediar isso é tomar chá. Com torradas. Sempre funciona. Mas até quando?

_Comece pelo trabalho,_ sugeriu meu cérebro.

É, você tem razão.

Àquele ponto, já havia alcançado Regent's Park. Deixei o vento frio tomar conta de mim enquanto andava perigosamente sem cachecol e de suéter aberto. Era o máximo de perigo que eu conseguia esses dias, não podia desperdiçar a chance.

Resolvi cortar caminho pelo parque até a agência de trabalho. O verde é bom e me faz relaxar. Ah, olha só os casais fazendo piqueniques debaixo das árvores... senhoras sentadas em bancos alimentando os malditos pombos... crianças brincando e gritando no parquinho... uma louca na gangorra... o barulho dos passari... Espera.

Havia uma moça correndo pelo parquinho com uma lupa, arfando como um cachorro e engatinhando pelos brinquedos.

-Desculpe, senhorita, mas o brinquedo é somente para crianças de até seis anos! – disse o segurança enquanto a puxava para longe das crianças.

-Mas o senhor não entende, é para um caso! – ela contestou, tentando escapar, mas fracassando lindamente.

-Sim, a senhorita está criando caso, portanto peço que se retire logo antes que eu tome providências mais sérias – e ele a jogou no chão.

Raiva estava estampada nos seus olhos enquanto se levantava, ajeitava o casaco e andava para o outro lado.

_Não é assim que se trata uma mulher, mesmo que seja uma louca_, refleti. Mas não dei mais atenção à moça e sua lupa depois disso. Já estava considerando voltar pelo caminho que vim, quando de repente vi um cachecol azul no chão. _Ah, não._ Era o cachecol da moça louca.

Olhei para os lados, procurando-a, mas não a encontrei em lugar algum. Provavelmente devia ter seguido para atormentar outro parquinho.

Peguei o cachecol na mão e caminhei para o lado contrário, debatendo internamente se deveria ficar com ele ou não.

-Ei – uma árvore disse.

Como eu nunca mais veria a mulher, acho que não teria problemas se eu ficasse com o cachecol, certo? Afinal, ele era bonito e de seda, de ótima qualidade, que mal faria.

-Ei – a árvore repetiu.

Olhei para cima assustado, quando uma cabeça surgiu entre as folhas.

-Esse cachecol é meu – a moça louca disse, possessiva.

_Ah, não._

-Eu estava lhe procurando – respondi defensivo.

-É claro – concordou sarcástica. – Agora dê ele para mim.

E estendeu a mão.

Eu entreguei o cachecol para a mão estendida no ar e logo após virei-me para ir embora. Não precisava de mais confusão, principalmente com aquela mulher.

-Não vá ainda – ordenou autoritária.

-Por que não iria?

-Porque eu não consigo descer.

Resisti ao impulso de gargalhar naquele momento. Mas sinto que isso só iria piorar as coisas, então resolvi ajudar.

-Segure minha mão – disse tentando soar gentil, mas ela parece ter decidido que se jogar da árvore seria um modo bem mais eficaz de descer.

Ela caiu bem em cima de mim, eu gemi de dor e pessoas começaram a encarar.

-Charlotte Holmes – ela disse sem sair da mesma posição. Seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto o seu cachecol, e agora eles estavam vidrados nos meus. Toda a situação era extremamente desconfortável.

-John Watson – respondi sem saber mais o que fazer. Qual era o protocolo para essas horas? Não ensinaram nada disso no exército.

-Morro do Alemão ou Rocinha? – ela perguntou abruptamente, e rolou para o outro lado, dando espaço para eu me levantar.

-Perdão? – gaguejei, de olhos arregalados. Como ela poderia saber que...

-Eu disse "Morro do Alemão ou Rocinha?" – ela repetiu, enrolando o cachecol no pescoço e ajeitando as madeixas morenas com um pente vindo de sabe Deus onde.

-Rocinha – respondi. – As coisas estão ficando feias lá de novo.

-Foi o que pensei – dito isso, saiu andando para longe, sem maiores explicações.

Eu ainda estava paralisado no lugar, sem saber direito que diabos havia acontecido, quando uma senhora sorridente se aproximou e disse:

-Sua namorada é fogo, não é?

-Ela não é minha namorada. – neguei, de repente sem fôlego. – Para onde ela foi?

-Pegou a esquerda nessa rua aqui – apontou, e sorriu novamente. – Vá lá pegá-la.

-Ela não... Ah, deixa pra lá.

Murmurei um obrigado e corri para a direção apontada, o mais rápido que consegui apesar da minha perna.

A moça do cachecol estava em frente a um café, falando com outra senhora sorridente – elas pareciam estar por todo lugar hoje. Só que essa usava um avental.

-Oi! – gritei, tentando chamar sua atenção. –Srta. Holmes!

As duas viraram para me encarar.

-Este é o parceiro de aluguel, Charlotte? – perguntou a senhora, avaliando-me da cabeça aos pés, bem-humorada.

-Não, eu...

-É, sim – ela interrompeu, tomando a minha mão e me arrastando para dentro do café. – Precisamos resolver os detalhes finais do acordo, se a senhora nos der licença.

-O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntei desesperado, uma vez dentro do estabelecimento, sem aguentar mais as variações de humor da moça desconhecida. – Como você... como você soube...

-Da Rocinha? – interrompeu novamente. – Simples.

-Você me conhece?

-Não. Eu li em você.

-Mas eu ainda não postei nada no meu blog, não contei a ninguém, como pôde...

-Eu não li _sobre_ você, eu li _em _você. – disse triunfante. – Seu corte de cabelo, seu porte, tudo extremamente militar, mas não da forma comum. Você serviu fora do país, lugar quente e tropical, segundo o seu bronzeado. Há dizeres em português na camisa embaixo do seu suéter, como pude notar quando caí da árvore, e você manca ao andar. Mas mesmo assim, parece esquecer a dor quando de pé, como enquanto conversava comigo no parque, o que sugere que ela é pelo menos em parte psicossomática. Isso indica que as circunstâncias originais do ferimento foram provavelmente traumáticas, ferido em ação. Ferido em ação, bronzeado, português: Morro do Alemão ou Rocinha.

-Fantástico – falei um pouco alto demais.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

-Realmente brilhante – continuei, fascinado. – Quando você terminou de falar, tudo pareceu tão simples que até mesmo eu poderia ter deduzido. Mas mesmo assim, não conseguia determinar para onde seu raciocínio estava indo até você terminá-lo. Como você... faz isso?

-Observando – respondeu simplesmente. – Tive muito tempo para treinar nos últimos anos. Percebi o quanto as pessoas somente _veem_, mas não _observam_. Por exemplo, olhando para mim, o que você pode deduzir? – perguntou tentativamente.

_Certo. Hora de impressionar a garota_, pensou meu cérebro orgulhosamente. Eu concordei, não deve ser tão difícil assim.

Vamos lá.

_Olhos azuis, cabelos cheios, encaracolados e negros, pele branca, aparentemente muito macia, quase mais alta do que eu, magra, intrigante, tudo isso sugere que... ela é muito gata?_

Foco, John. Foco.

Tentei aplicar seus métodos, observando cicatrizes, procurando por algo estranho debaixo de suas unhas, sem saber direito o que fazer depois com as informações. Como ela consegue?

Pisquei várias vezes, sem querer me admitir fracassado. Tive uma ideia absurda, coloquei meus cotovelos na mesa, sorri matreiramente e proferi:

-Você está procurando por um apartamento.

-Ah, você jura – respondeu distraída. – Eu sei que você também.

-Como que...

-Ora, quem não está? – brincou. – Londres está bem mais cara que o normal, atualmente. E não dá para viver com a pensão de um militar invalidado.

-Realmente. – sorri de volta. – É isso que você faz, é detetive particular?

-Detetive consultora – corrigiu. – E você é formado em medicina. Deveria começar a pensar em exercer a profissão.

-É _impossível_ você saber sobre _isso_.

-Foi um palpite. Bom palpite, pelo visto.

Suspirei. Não estava fazendo nada bem para o meu ego perder tão feio assim para uma mulher.

-Então, você aceita? – perguntou ansiosa.

-O quê? - perguntei confuso.

-Dividir o apartamento de cima comigo, Sra. Hudson já parece lhe amar profundamente.

-Sra. Hudson?

-A senhoria do aluguel, aquela que estava à porta.

-Com você?

-Não, com o Benedict Cumberbatch.

-Quê?

-Deus, você é lento.

* * *

><p>-E existe outro quarto no segundo andar, caso vocês precisem de dois quartos... – tagarelava Sra. Hudson enquanto nos mostrava o apartamento 221B.<p>

-É claro que nós precisaremos de dois – respondi rapidamente. Toda a situação era muito estranha, mas não podia deixar os outros pensando equivocadamente.

-Eu entendo, querido – concordou, séria. – Nada de liberdades desse tipo antes do casamento.

-Mas...

-John – disse Charlotte, da janela. – O jornal de hoje tem ótimos classificados, talvez você queira dar uma olhada na parte de empregos na área médica.

-Ahn? Ah, sim...

-Eu toco gaita quando estou pensando.

-Er... que legal, bom pra você – comentei bizarramente enquanto sentava na poltrona na sala, jornal na mão.

-Agora que nós somos colegas de flat, é importante que um saiba o pior sobre o outro.

_Ah, tá._

-Sem problemas com a gaita – respondi. – Eu tenho mania de organização.

-Que ruim pra você – ela riu, sentando também, a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, mãos juntas em posição de prece.

-Na verdade, eu acho bem saudável, principalmente porque sou homem, e as pessoas costumam dizer que nós somos... Charlotte? Charlotte, tudo bem?

Ela havia virado estátua. Tentei sacudi-la, gritar, estalar os dedos, nada funcionava. Estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado, quando a porta bateu.

-Sra. Hudson? – chamei, mantendo o tom de voz calmo. –Está tudo bem, é só a Charlotte me dando nos nervos e... – abri a porta.

-Você não é a Sra. Hudson – constatei brilhantemente quando vi o homem parado na frente da porta, entrando no apartamento sem explicações.

-Detetive Inspetor Lestrade, temos um novo caso para a Charlotte. Você é...

-Dr. John Watson... colega de apartamento.

-Certo... – disse Lestrade suspeitosamente.

-Eu estive tentando acordá-la, mas ela parece ter entrado em estado de transe e...

-Você é novo nisso, né?

-É... sim. – admiti.

-Você precisa usar o código, ela só acorda se ouvir o código, nada mais, nem água gelada, funciona.

-E qual _é_ o código? – perguntei impaciente.

* * *

><p>-Charlotte, a negada tá na pista.<p>

-QUÊ? – ela pulou para fora da cadeira, parando do outro lado da sala. – Ah, Lestrade, é você. – disse obviamente decepcionada.

-Houve um quarto suicídio – continuou, ignorando-a. – Exatamente igual aos outros. Mesmo veneno, mesmas circunstâncias. Essa nova vítima também parecia com uma artista famosa, assim como os outros. A cara da Reese Whiterspoon. Foi encontrada também em um lugar aleatório, vestida de cores berrantes que não parecem ter sido colocados por ela. Exatamente igual aos outros casos. Exceto por uma coisa. Essa deixou um bilhete.

Então eu segui Charlotte para a cena do crime, onde encontramos no chão uma mulher morta vestida totalmente de rosa.

"Magenta", ela corrigiu. Disse que o rosa era bem mais claro, e chamou-me de idiota por não saber de algo tão básico.

Eu repliquei dizendo que era homem, e que homem só enxerga sete cores e olhe lá. Ela bufou e continuou a deduzir.

Fala sério, eu nem sabia que o era _magenta_ antes de hoje. Agora eu sei que magenta é uma cor-pigmento primária e cor-luz secundária, resultado da mistura das luzes azul e vermelha, e que a sua cor complementar é o verde.

Também sei que a cor também é chamada de fúcsia, rosa-choque ou carmim, mas seu nome original deriva da cor do sangue derramado na batalha travada na cidade de mesmo nome, na Itália, em 1859.

E sim, Charlotte sabia de tudo isso.

Não só isso, mas deduziu todo o histórico da moça por meio de suas joias, onde esteve nas últimas 24 horas por meio da umidade de seu casaco e que tinha uma maleta de mesma cor, perdida por aí pelo mundo. E que os incompetentes agora teriam que achá-la.

No bilhete, havia escrito as letras "C E R", que não faziam sentido algum para mim, mas deviam para Charlotte. Ou não. Sei lá.

E mais importante, Charlotte deduziu que aquilo não era um suicídio – era trabalho da obra de um serial killer, o mesmo que matou as outras vítimas.

Quando eu finalmente tirei um tempo para respirar, ela já estava me arrastando pela cidade novamente, a procura da maleta, porque os outros iriam demorar muito, segundo a própria.

Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo comigo. Quando acordei, a minha maior preocupação era saber se o dia de hoje era quinta-feira, e agora estou resolvendo crimes com uma "gênia", gênia esta a pessoa com a qual eu acabei de me mudar para um apartamento no centro de Londres.

Bem normal.

Mas Charlotte não parecia se importar nem um pouco, então eu segui a onda.

Quando eu me vi novamente, estávamos sentados em um restaurante, Charlotte insistentemente encarando a janela, esperando algo acontecer. Parecia ter desistido da maleta, mas não podia ter certeza.

Eu resolvi não perguntar.

-O apartamento é cheio de gatos – comentei, quebrando o gelo. – Fotos de gatos, enfeites de gatos, outras coisas bem interessantes. Você já teve um?

-Sim – respondeu vagamente. – Não terminou muito bem.

-Ele morreu?

-Ela na verdade era uma mulher do século XVII amaldiçoada por bruxas, destinada a vagar pelo mundo sem nunca morrer até uma virgem libertar os espíritos malignos que aprisionavam sua alma ao mundo material e esperar que alguém os derrotasse antes do amanhecer, para que assim voltasse para sua filha no passado onde vivia. Aquela noite foi uma loucura – disse casualmente.

-Interessante – o médico diria para não contrariar. – E você gostaria de ter mais um? Obviamente, gosta muito dos felinos.

-Não, o episódio ainda está muito recente – mexeu no canudo do seu copo intocado. – Ele me mudou de formas que eu não imaginava possíveis.

-Você parece ser muito sozinha.

-Eu _sou _sozinha.

-Não tem nenhum namorado? – perguntei surpreso.

-Não, não é bem a minha área. – respondeu ainda distraída da conversa, olhando para a rua concentrada.

_Ouch._ Não podia ser. Uma moça como Charlotte, lésbica? Isso explicaria muita coisa, mas... Que desperdício.

-Você tem uma namorada, então? O que é bem normal, a propósito – encorajei-a a falar.

-Eu sei que é normal.

-Então você tem uma?

-Não.

Aquela mulher era um ponto de interrogação.

-E eu sei que você também não está em um relacionamento sério – ela constatou.

-Como?

-Vi seu status no Facebook.

-Você me stalkeou no Facebook? – repeti incrédulo.

-Claro que sim, nós íamos nos mudar juntos – replicou como se fosse óbvio. – Você poderia muito bem ser um pedófilo traficante, como que eu iria saber. Podia estar levando o perigo para dentro de casa.

Eu ri alto desta vez.

-Mas e as suas deduções? Elas não são o bastante?

-Elas sempre são o bastante.

-Então você me stalkeou porque você quis.

-Basicamente.

Neste exato momento, o garçom chegou com a comida, interrompendo a conversa. Ele serviu os pratos, os copos, e disse que iria pegar uma vela.

-Espere, não é necessário, ela não é... – disse em vão, ele já estava praticamente na cozinha.

-John – Charlotte chamou do nada, ignorando o comentário. – Veja lá fora.

Olhei pela janela e não vi absolutamente nada fora do normal. Pessoas andando na rua, táxis apanhando clientes, luzes acendendo em prédios, cartazes em neon de estreias de espetáculos e novas atrações em museus, uma quinta-feira bem comum.

-Eu acho que acabei de resolver o caso – disse confiante. – Mas preciso testar uma teoria primeiro.

Com isso, saiu correndo feito raio do restaurante, virando todos os olhares para mim, como se eu tivesse dito algo de ruim para ela.

Sem dar importância, saí correndo atrás de Charlotte, spaguetti intacto, recebendo um coro de "Awww" das moças da mesa ao lado.

_Para onde ela foi, para onde ela foi_, era o meu mantra. Vi um táxi saindo em alta velocidade, Charlotte dentro dele, e tentei correr para alcançá-lo, à toa.

-CHARLOTTE! – gritei parado no meio da rua, recebendo buzinadas.

Certo, agora estava feito idiota no meio da rua, como um namorado traído, sem qualquer pista do que deveria fazer, se corria ou se ficava, não conseguia nem pensar.

**Onde está você? – JW**

Mandei a mensagem, esperando a resposta a qualquer segundo.

Mas nesse momento, apaguei. Bem no meio da rua.

* * *

><p>Acordei não sei quanto tempo depois, encontrando-me dentro de um carro blindado, uma moça loira encarando-me fixamente no banco à minha frente.<p>

-John Watson – ela disse, dando ênfase a cada sílaba do meu nome. – Quais as suas intenções com Charlotte Habbyshaw?

-Habbyshaw? – perguntei confuso, com a cabeça parecendo que iria explodir. – Eu pensei que fosse...

-Charlotte Holmes, sim – continuou irritada. – O que você quer dela? Você quer machucá-la? Usá-la para depois jogar fora? Rir dela, como todos os outros? John Hamish Watson, você sabe que Charlotte não é uma pessoa comum.

-Pude perceber, sim.

-Mas ela não foi sempre assim. Não até recentemente, o que é mais preocupante. Ela era uma das pessoas mais desastradas e ingênuas que conheci, mas algo aconteceu. Desde que se mudou. Passou muito tempo fora, e agora voltou assim. High-functioning.

-Eu pensei que ela tivesse nascido assim, mente brilhante e todo o resto. Ela é maravilhosa.

As sobrancelhas da mulher se arquearam um pouco.

-Não, acredite, não nasceu.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável.

-Serei direta ao ponto – disse a loira. – Quanto você quer para espioná-la para mim? Tempo indeterminado. Preciso descobrir o que aconteceu com ela. Você me reportaria coisas do dia-a-dia, como ela está, somente isso. Nada que o faça sentir... desconfortável.

-Nunca – disse abruptamente. – Quem é _você _e o que _você _quer com ela?

-Ora, ora – sorriu angelicalmente. – Muito leal, muito rápido.

Eu não respondi.

-Digamos que eu me preocupe com a Charlotte. Constantemente.

-Ela não precisa de alguém como você se preocupando com ela – censurei. – Se estivesse tão preocupada, saberia que ela sumiu há horas, provavelmente, e já teria a encontrado! – conferi meu bolso. – Onde está meu celular?

-Aqui – entregou-me cuidadosamente. Eu disparei olhares de puro ódio em direção a ela.

**Madame Tussauds. Chame Lestrade. Agora. – CH**

A mensagem, para a sorte da saúde da loira, havia sido enviada dois minutos atrás.

Madame Tussauds? O museu de cera? Mas que diabos estaria Charlotte fazendo em um museu de cera a essa hora da noite?

Gritei mais um pouco com a loira para mandar o motorista me deixar em Marylebone Road o mais rápido possível, e não incomodar a mim ou Charlotte nunca mais.

* * *

><p>O museu de cera Madame Tussauds é provavelmente um dos lugares mais bizarros e macabros que eu já havia entrado na vida. Considerando que eu já trabalhei pacificando morros no Rio de Janeiro, isso não é pouca coisa.<p>

Todos os rostos, famosos ou não, com sorrisos estáticos, poses desconfortáveis, cabelos perfeitos, imortalizados em cera.

Após vinte minutos lá, você não sabe mais quem é gente e quem é cera, e começa a pedir desculpas toda vez que esbarra sem querer em um boneco. Cinquenta minutos e você está louco.

Fazia muito tempo em que eu não passava por lá, então tudo me pareceu bizarro e macabro novamente. Jim Carrey na entrada dando olá, mas que coisa mais agradável.

Na bilheteria, havia um cartaz pregado, que dizia:

**NÃO PERCAM! AMANHÃ: INAUGURAÇÃO DA NOVA ALA DO MUSSEU MADAME TUSSAUDS – **_**LONDRES COMO ELA É**_

**Aberta por tempo limitado.**

Ótimo, justo o que eu precisava. O museu se expandindo. Já havia a ala dos astros do cinema, dos atletas famosos, a ala do terror, dos líderes políticos, figuras históricas, e agora uma recheada de gente desconhecida. Deve ser muito amor por cera.

Mas onde está Charlotte? Imediatamente, meu celular bipou.

**Ahud**

Ahud? Sério, Charlotte? Agora estamos falando em códigos, é isso? Era só o que me faltava. Comecei a rir, rir mais alto, gargalhei, rolei de rir e então comecei a chorar.

Charlotte era a eloquência em pessoa, nunca deixava de pontuar suas mensagens, sempre assinadas com suas iniciais. _A não ser que estivesse morrendo._

Fui atingido por um raio.

**Ajuda.**

Deus, não. Saí correndo para dentro do museu, derrubei o Barack Obama, quase arranquei o braço do Robert Pattinson, precisava encontrar Charlotte, e rápido.

Vi uma porta para funcionários ligeiramente aberta no canto de uma das atrações, o interior dela parecia iluminado por alguma luz incandescente rosa. Não parecia que visitantes podiam entrar sem autorização, mas fuck you, I won a BAFTA.

A porta fechou-se imediatamente atrás de mim, e então todas as luzes apagaram. Fiquei tão estático quanto uma das esculturas do museu.

Quando reacenderam, tive o susto da minha vida.

Era a nova ala do museu, imitando partes da cidade de Londres. Só que o mais terrível era – a boneca de cera à minha frente... era a mulher de magenta. Sorriso congelado no tempo, porém com roupas normais, nada de fúcsia. Mas era ela. Reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar.

Não só isso, mas como todos os outros bonecos de cera eram vítimas dos chamados suicídios em série, eternizados em suas atividades comuns do dia-a-dia na sua cidade natal. Em cera.

_Céus, que horror. Que horror. Mas como. _

_Charlotte. Onde está..._

-John – disse uma voz feminina calma em algum canto da sala. – Fique exatamente onde você está.

-Charlotte? – exclamei. Sem pensar, quase corri ao encontro dela, mas outra voz me impediu.

-Ela disse _"exatamente onde está"_ – outra voz, dessa vez masculina e etérea, ecoou na sala silenciosa.

E então os dois apareceram. Ou melhor, foram iluminados.

Charlotte, amarrada em uma cadeira, parecendo mais serena do que nunca, e um homem velho, aparência de avô, sorrindo plenamente em minha direção.

-Boa noite – ele disse.

-Por quê? –ignorei, sentindo mais repulsa do homem. – Por quê?

-Céus, como você é apressado – ele riu. – Vamos por partes.

Eu inalei profundamente, procurando me acalmar como Charlotte.

-Você acha que essas são as pessoas mortas, transformadas em bonecos de cera? – ele sorriu, entendendo meu dilema. – Por Deus, claro que não, isso seria doentio, você não acha?

Não respondi.

-Eu matei aquelas pessoas, sim, porque elas pareciam com famosos que eu queria transformar em cera. Mortas, eu poderia tirar fotos de todos os ângulos, fazer medições, analisar cada detalhe. As esculturas seriam enfim perfeitas.

_Nada doentio._

-Todas essas estátuas lá fora, todas falsas, todas ridículas, nenhuma faz jus ao nome Tussauds. Nenhuma faz jus ao trabalho _de minha avó._ Mas eu estou mudando isso. Ah, estou. Com o museu sob nova direção, o conceito de barroco irá mudar. Irei revolucionar o mundo da arte. Assim como minha avó fez.

-Você deveria ir fazer sua arte no inferno – cuspi.

-Irritadinho.

-Monstro.

-Cabeça-quente.

-E um feliz ano novo – disse Charlotte, bocejando. – Mas como você é estúpido, para um serial killer.

O suposto neto de Tussauds virou para encará-la.

-Quando a ala do museu abrisse amanhã, você realmente achou que as vítimas não seriam reconhecidas? Os casos foram verdadeiros escândalos, e você realmente esperava que as suas belas obras de horror passassem em vão? Poupe-me, senhor. Duas horas e tudo viria à tona. A polícia estaria em cima. E você seria preso. E condenado à morte. E finalmente faria seus trabalhos onde eles seriam prestigiados. No inferno, como disse meu caro amigo Watson.

-Eu... eu não havia pensado nisso.

-Claro que não.

-Sou artista, não gênio.

-Sorte sua que _eu _sou – falou arrogante. – Então, diga-me, por que as cores berrantes nos cadáveres? Algum fetiche de um homem velho e caquético?

-Eu levei as roupas dos corpos, precisava deixar outras no lugar, senão pareceria suspeito.

-Obviamente.

-Mas meu plano falhou – exclamou arrasado.

Eu assistia a cena se desenrolar com profunda fascinação, mas me fiz útil alguns minutos atrás. Enquanto os dois conversavam, mandei uma mensagem para Lestrade, pedindo que trouxesse reforços para o museu. A qualquer momento agora eles deviam aparecer.

-Meu plano falhou – repetiu. – Não serei mais o maior símbolo da arte que a humanidade já viu – falava agora mais para si mesmo. – Tudo por água abaixo. Mas pelo menos...

Fez menção de derrubar a cadeira de Charlotte, para que ela caísse no chão e batesse com a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse pensar, era ele quem estava no chão.

Inconsciente. Sangrando.

A boca de Charlotte abriu-se em perfeito "O" enquanto me assistiu pondo em prática todos os golpes sujos que aprendi com os traficantes da Rocinha.

-Você me salvou – ela disse em um fio de voz.

-Foi legítima defesa – arfei.

-Mas ele não estava ameaçando você.

-Ele ameaçou _você._

-Obrigada – respondeu ainda visivelmente afetada. Pelo quê, exatamente, não sabia dizer.

Então Lestrade chegou, soltou um grito ao ver a cena à sua frente – vítimas de crimes em bonecos de cera, Charlotte amarrada, um homem sangrando no chão –, metade da sua equipe desmaiou, e eu soube que tudo iria ficar bem agora.

* * *

><p>-Por que esse cobertor, todos ficam colocando esse cobertor em mim – Charlotte disse irritada, enquanto sentávamos na parte de fora da ambulância chamada pela polícia.<p>

-É para o choque.

-Eu não estou em choque.

-Olha, eu tenho um também – apontei para o meu, que havia acabado de retirar por conta do calor. – Não é nada demais.

-Nada demais para você, eu parei de usar quando tinha seis – respondeu orgulhosa.

-Na verdade – disse uma voz perto de nós – Você tem seu cobertor até hoje. Chamava-o de Capa da Invisibilidade e ficava correndo pelo quarto batendo nas estantes, dizendo que estava invisível. Mas algo me diz que você ainda o usa, minha querida – a mulher agora sorria ternamente.

Era a mesma loira que havia me raptado mais cedo. Mas como que ela poderia saber de algo tão íntimo da vida de Charlotte?

Charlotte esta agora que estava praticamente exalando raiva pelas narinas.

-Ah, olá, John – ela me cumprimentou.

-Vocês se conhecem? – Charlotte perguntou com um tom ríspido na voz.

-Nos conhecemos mais cedo, sim – respondi completamente desnorteado. – Ela me sequestrou.

-Parece o tipo de coisa que você faria – disse Charlotte, revirando os olhos.

-Eu precisava saber quem era esse homem que você estava colocando em casa, Charlotte – disse na defensiva. – Você sabe como a mamãe fica preocupada com você o tempo todo.

-Mamãe?

-Nossa mãe.

-Nossa mãe?

-Minha e dela.

-Vocês são irmãs?

-Obviamente.

-Oh, meu Deus.

-É, eu sei – falou Charlotte. – Me sinto assim também.

-Então... quando você disse se importa com ela... realmente queria dizer que se importa?

-Mas é claro – sorriu tristemente. – Lottie é minha irmã, apesar de tudo.

"Lottie" bufou em menção ao apelido.

-Certo – disse, digerindo as informações. – Irmãs. Você e ela.

-Sim.

-Eu preciso do cobertor de volta.

* * *

><p>No caminho de volta para casa, estávamos silenciosos no táxi. O dia fora extremamente longo, minha vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo, tudo por conta dessa estranha mulher que tão de repente apareceu, Charlotte Holmes.<p>

Fico imaginando como meu dia teria seguido se nunca tivesse apanhado aquele cachecol azul. Tedioso, suponho.

Provavelmente teria comprado o leite, a geleia e os biscoitos. E arranjado um emprego. Mas toda essa perspectiva de vida parecia tão chata agora. Tão previsível, tão normal.

-Sophie – ela disse abruptamente. – O nome dela é Sophie, minha irmã. Todos acreditam que ela tem um pequeno cargo como editora de revistas famosas de fofoca, mas o que poucos sabem é que ela é a dona do ramo, de todas as revistas britânicas. E é ela quem produz as fofocas também, mas isso não é exatamente relevante agora. Um amor de pessoa, diriam. Mas eu conheço melhor. Ela consegue ser sufocante quando quer, ou seja, o tempo todo.

Eu sorri.

Sim, tediosa. Uma vida sem Charlotte Holmes seria profundamente tediosa.

E eu tenho aversão ao tédio.

O táxi parou em 221B, Rua do Padeiro.

-Vamos? – perguntou, tirando-me de meus devaneios. Paguei o táxi, abri a porta para ela sair, agradecemos ao taxista.

E então entramos em casa.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Estudo em Magenta" foi conto preferido até agora. Fala sério, fazer paródia de Sherlock é padecer no paraíso. Divertido pacas. E o John, então? Morro do Alemão ou Rocinha xD**

**Como vocês podem perceber, houve um grande salto no tempo aqui, e Charlotte está mudada. _Bem_ mudada. Mas o que será aconteceu?**

**Review, if convinent. It's not dangerous. Not at all.**

**_Abraços,_**

_**Até a próxima!**_


End file.
